I Want to Be with you always
by Propheaker
Summary: Naruto was thrown down a crater everyone that knows him thinks that he’s already dead. But no one knew that he was drifted into a Sealed Village and lost all his memory. Will sakura’s love for naruto conquered all the odds and bring back all his memories?
1. Forgotten Memories Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own naruto. Heck! i don't even own an anime series on TV

**Summary**: Naruto was thrown down a crater; everyone that knows him thinks that he's already dead. But no one knew that he was drifted into a Sealed Village and lost all his memory. Will sakura's love for naruto conquered all the odds and bring back all his forgotten memories or will the hate of the sealed village towards konoha dominate the heart of naruto and forget about the village the he utterly loved.

naruXsaku kakashiXrin sasukeX? hinaXkiba inoXchou nejiXten shikaXtema

Chapter 1

_**FORGOTTEN MEMORIES**_

-------------------------------

It's been three years since the first retrieval mission of Sasuke from the hands of Orochimaru, Naruto's physical and mental wounds are completely restored. He's ready to try again to rescue sasuke when he's got the chance. He's been training with jiraiya for quite a while and he learned some few moves.

By the way, naruto is now 15, his juvenile growth is astonishing so to speak. He grew a little height but mostly in physique. He was becoming more as the yondaime. The only difference is the whisker-like thing on naruto's cheek.

His face seemed to have lost the fat in its cheeks similar to the yondaime as well.

**at the Hokage's office**

Two anbu came to Tsunade's office to tell something really important concerning sasuke.

"Hokage-sama! Our forces have spotted Uchiha Sasuke! Beyond our borders"

"And where might that be?" she cooed with her arms crossing. "In a forest near konoha, he's been staying there with 4 other sound ninja's." the other anbu replied "I think they are waiting for someone".

Silence….

"I think I know who he wants..." Tsunade answered while crossing her arms. "You can go now, continue monitoring the action of Uchiha Sasuke."

Silence

Silence..

Silence…..Tsunade Sighed while holding her forehead "I guess it can't be helped." She whispered.

Silence….

tsunade regain his composure and then standup saying"Call forth all of the previous members that handled the first retrieval mission of sasuke" said with authority. Another anbu came off out of nowhere.

"Right away!" then anbu answered emotionlessly then vanishes out of thin air. After awhile all of the genin that handled the first rescue mission were summoned to the hokage's office instantly. Naruto was the one who opened that door shouting "What do you want Baa—"tsunade quickly interrupts naruto with pure professionalism and a very serious tone of voice "Naruto!" she said. Naruto right away shut up upon seeing tsunade's really damn serious face at that time. he thought "Well whatever she's discussing with us shouldn't be a laughing matter. Better keep myself quiet"

Silent engulfs the whole office for a few seconds. All of the genin's were extremely tensed up because of tsunade's reaction earlier. They could not stand the silence on the room, it feels like it is choking them, add also the very serious look on tsunade's face. Silence finally gotten broken when tsunade finally said something.

"Good all of you were here." No one responded because they feel nervous towards tsunade. "I've summoned you all here because of a certain missing-nin that you all really like to rescue". Naruto to could not hold his thoughts much longer and finally said something. "You mean sasuke?". Tsunade narrowed her eyes but in a serous type.

"…Yes Sasuke has been spotted near konoha in a nearby forest east of here. Naruto whispered "sasuke..".

"Im gonna give you all a mission to retrieve uchiha sasuke like the last time. Shikamaru you're the leader! This will be an A-Rank mission and your top priority is to retrieve sasuke at any cost!" tsunade commanded with a higher tone of voice

"got it! We'll proceed two days from now tsunade-sama!" Shikamaru said coolly. "Good and this time make sure you got him" Tsunade sat down in her usual Hokages' seat. "Your all dismissed". All of the genin get out of the office looking really serious, thinking only one thing "We'll get him this time and knock some sense into his dum brain!"

Shikamaru depart to his house to tell her parents about his mission as well as neji, chouji, kiba and Shino.

Meanwhile naruto was on the bridge thinking about the mission. Sakura spotted him from a distant and decided to talk to him. Naruto didn't notice her passing by so she just stands next to him, leaning her arms on the bridge. Thinking "What's up with him? he's not on his usual annoying mood today"

Naruto was so deep in thought that he didn't notice sakura was standing next to him.

" its been a two years since that fight… all of my training with ero-sennin was for this day! I must get back sasuke this time! And finally knock off some sense to that moron! For sure. and for sakura too, I promised her….i will do anything for to make her happy.. even if—".

Naruto smells a familiar perfume and finally gets back into reality, he then notices a girl is standing next to him. he couldn't see well because of thinking too much stuff, it gave him a headache. Upon closer inspection he sees a pink haired girl wearing red colored dress and a forehead protector tied upon her hair "S-Sakura?" naruto jerk off.

Sakura sighed and answered "Finally!" Naruto fell on the floor then looked at sakura, but then nausea still affect his way of thinking. "SAKURA! W-what are you doing here? you scared the hell out of me!" naruto replied, his heart was beating really fast.

"I've been standing here for quite a while you know?" sakura jokingly answered "is that so..Hehe? I haven't really noticed" naruto fakely smiled while scratching his head. Sakura notices that something was been bothering naruto. She just look at the sky and said "you know.. I can read you as a book naruto! so spill up! What's been bothering you?" Sakura softly ask, naruto tried to smile but he really can't hide it anymore his fake mask started to fall apart showing his true emotion. Nervous, scared and confuse as he bow down his head. "I guess I can't hide anything from sakura-chan" naruto said with a defeated tone. "comeon…tell me i will listen" sakura replied calmly and softer than ever. Silent stricken the place for a second, naruto finally let out what's bothering him. "s—sasuke has been spotted in a nearby forest….and tsunade-sama ordered us to retrieve him" naruto speak really nervous while sakura's shocked for awhile on what naruto said.

"sasuke-kun" sakura thought im her mind. She felt as time stopped for awhile

Author note: the sign represents what the inner sakura says while the usual **" "** represents what the real sakura say

Then the inner sakura interrupts

do you still love that uchiha-guy?

"Well of…..course I do love him! He's my first and only love!"

No you're not! Your just trying to convince your self that you 'still' love him… the inner sakura grinned

"N-no! I still-"

the inner sakura interrupts her again

oh really? Who are you trying to deceive! Your self?

"i—I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!" she blocked his ears so that he could not hear his inner self talk anymore

You want to hear what I think? with annoyed tone of voice

"STOP!" sakura shouts to her mind blocking her ear much more

The Inner sakura grabs "sakura's" hand in her mind to let her hear what she says. Sakura pauses like a stone

YOUR JUST A SAD LONELY LITTLE GIRL! inner sakura shouted

"stop it I don't want to hear it anymore!" sakura started to cry holding her eyes tears dropped down slowly.

Silence…

the inner sakura embraced sakura from their mind saying in a calmly tone of voice

stop crying…you just wanted someone to care for you isn't that right?

remember this scene?

------------FLASHBACK-------------------------

lots of memories flashes into sakura until a certain TV like screen appear to her mind, the background suddenly turned into black. Memories of her past started to play like a film-grained version, slowly reminding sakura why she likes sasuke that much. It started when it's the first time she sees sasuke.

He's so handsome! inner sakura said

"yes he is!" sakura replied

why don't you come closer to him! Go get e'm girl

"If he started to like me then other people will like me also!...i wont be lonely anymore, someone will care for me and love me…" sakura excitedly said

"I wont be sad anymore!"

"I won't be Lonely anymore!"

"I wont be Scared anymore!"

"That's it I've decided im gonna make him my boyfriend and then someone will care of me! Someone will Love me! Someone will finally ease my loneliness!"

---------------------END OF FLASHBACK----------------

remember that? the inner sakura cling her arm to sakura's shoulder

"yes…. I just wanted someone to care for me, love me for who I am"

" I think if I was loved by the most popular boy in town then lots of people will like me, care for me and—"

the inner sakura interrupted her again saying

I Think your blind! inner sakura said crossing her arm together.

"What was that all about! Calling me blind all of a sudden!" sakura said with slight annoyance in her voice

Just look around of you! You think no one ever cared for you?

"what do you mean?" sakura asked with confusion

Jeez…okay then you remembered this memories?" inner sakura showed some memories that she forgotten for the past months

remember this?

the inner sakura showed sakura their memories when naruto saved her from the claws of gaara.

"that's not all" inner sakura said smiling. She showed another memories when naruto tried to cheer him up when sasuke leaves the village.

"here's another one" she then showed the part of her life where naruto saves her life when they try to infiltrate the castle of orochimaru the inner sakura showed tons of memories where naruto tried to save her ease her pain and tried to make her laugh.

Sakura just sat there silently. "I haven't noticed it—" sakura silently said "naruto saved me tons of times….tries to confort me dozen of times……ease my pain hundred of times….even if I was mean to him, he just smiles back at me…..always…naruto" sakura started to cry like the niagra falls "after all that I've done to him….i don't deserve his compassion…im ashamed of myself"

Silence….

do you know why even if you still say nasty words about him, trying not to pay attention to him, punches and kicks him all the time—

sakura interrupted "get to the point!" she said annoyingly

its because he liked you really much, he cared for you the most! Dummy sakura blushed because of what his inner self said.

who else would save you from a sand freak of nature? HIM! Who else would try and try to get closer to you even if you showed him that he's got no chance ever? HIM! Who else keeps forgiving you even if you always punches him and keeps calling him an idiot all the time? HIM! and most of all who else would save his RIVAL in the girl he likes the most in order to make this girl happy?

Sakura was taken aback about the revelations that the inner sakura told her. She stood silent for awhile.

if you still didn't get it, NARUTO CARED FOR YOU THOUSAND OF TIMES NO, MILLION OF TIMES RATHER THAN THAT ADDICTED TO POWER UCHIHA GUY! He even call you ugly and said that he could not stand being with you!

that makes sakura think deeply in thought "y….our right" sakura afterwards blushes

whatever you seeks in that uchiha-guy, naruto given it all to you…..you just never paid attention…

"Naruto" sakura said softly. She smiled. A very tenderly yet so fragile smile.

Well I think my work here is done you know what to do! Inner sakura winks at sakura

"yes I will…" sakura replied "well see you later!" then just like a sundial, time started to move and sakura was send back into reality

"sakura-chan?" naruto grabbed sakura's shoulders because she fell into the ground a moment ago "sakura-chan are you okay? Hey get a grip!" naruto said really worried. sakura started to open her eyes and the first thing that he sees is the face of naruto, Worried sick about him "N—naruto? Is that you?" naruto replied as if a huge burden was lifted upon his shoulders "sakura-chan your awake! Thank goodness…". "im sorry if I worry you naruto" sakura blushed looking down on the floor to hide his embarrassment to naruto. "I'm just glad that your safe.. sakura-chan" He reached down his hand to sakura that was fallen into the ground "here grab my hand your gonna be sick if you stay there in the floor sakura-chan". Sakura reached on to naruto's hand, she outbalance herself causing her to lean over the body of naruto "sakura-chan are you sure your really okay?" sakura replied and stil leaning into naruto's body "yes I'm fine thank you for caring N…Naruto-Kun…" thinking to herself "I didn't notice….he was so warm yet so serene". Naruto thinks to himself "what? Wait a minute when did sakura-chan started to add the prefix "kun" in my name? ah who cares!" both just stood still in the bridge for quite a while the holding position then shifted into a hug, a mild hug to be precise. Both thinking "I wish time would stand still"

Silence…

"ehem!" an old lady interrupted them because they were blocking the way, Naruto and sakura quickly broke off their hug with each other and quickly look to the opposite way's to hide their embarrassment

"kids these days…" the old lady commented.

Tension started to build up with those two, both don't know what to say with the other "M-maybe we should discuss this on a different place or something?" blushing naruto embarrassedly asked "O-okay" blushing sakura silently replied "so at ichiraku's ramen this evening, is that okay?" naruto asked again hesitantly "sure.." sakura calmly replied "well then see you later sakura-chan! " naruto asked while walking away "sure! See you later naruto-kun!" sakura replied while waving her hands slowly.

Chapter 2:

_Together _

A/N: well, what do you think? Should I continue my fic or not? R&R


	2. Together Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 2

_Together_

A/N: when a "**♪** "sign is used, this means the character is saying the sentence in a musical tone. get my drift?

"Hmmm♪? Will I use this pink dress or this black dress? or should use my usual red dress?" Sakura talks to herself while holding the dresses and see if it fits well with her in the mirror. She didn't know that her mother was standing right next to the door watching her.

"Its been a while since I see you this happy, did something happened?" sakura's mother happily asked. enthralled that her daughter finally smiles. "M-Mother! How long have you been there!" sakura jerked off after seeing her mother.

Mrs Haruno giggles in excitement. "Not long ago, so what makes my daughter this happy? ….Let me guess you have a date right?" sakura's mother happily asked

"w-well if you put it that way, maybe…" sakura embarrassedly replied. "so who's the lucky guy tell me?" sakura's mother eagerly asked while walking towards sakura.

"h-he's one of my teammates…"

"Is he the one who has a long black haired guy? You know the one that you've been ga-ga since you were little?"

"N-no, the other one….' blushing Sakura hesitantly replied

"the other one…..other one…YOU MEAN THE BOY THAT HAS THE DEMON F—" sakura's mother congested. Remembering that the third hokage forbid anyone to talk about the incident concerning naruto and the demon fox.

"mother?" sakura asked curiously. She was jerked off by the reaction of her mother.

"I wont let you! You cannot come to these "DATE" of yours sakura!" Mrs. Haruno said with authority

"but why mother! What wrong with naruto?" sakura stand up in her bed and came closer with her mom. They look eye to eye for a minute both have a serious look in their faces. Tension started to build up in the room.

"that's final sakura! I wont let you date that boy, he's dangerous!" Mrs. Haruno crossed her arms together and looked at sakura very seriously "dangerous? He's not dangerous, how does he became 'dangerous' mother?" sakura loudly asked.

"you stay away from that boy Sakura or else—"

"or else what? Ground me? Mom, I'm not a kid anymore!"

"I know that! I just wanted you to be safe!"

"But I'm safe with naruto!"

"You don't know him yet sakura..."

"No mother……you're the one who doesn't know him!"

Sakura ran off their house as quickly as possible. She keeps thinking to herself "Naruto dangerous?" he can't be I know he's not!" she just ran and ran until she gotten tired of running. Her feet have got her in a bench near the edge of the village, the same place where he last time see sasuke.

She just sits there from 4:00 to 7:00 she didn't care about the time she just wanted to get away from her mother.

It's getting cold, dark and she forget to bring a jacket along with her. she just only rub her hand to make herself warmer. "Oh- its freezing here…" she started to shiver in cold until someone puts her a familiar jacket, a orange one with a spiral sign in the back "who?" the guy from the back replied with a calm voice "at last I've found you…" sakura then look at the guy that gave her a jacket he see a very familiar figure in the dark

A/N: its dark there and the streets light's was not yet opened

"Naruto is that you?" quincidently the streets light started to opened after sakura asked naruto "who else do you think? I was worried when you did not came to the ramen shop so I go to your house to ask about you then your mother said that you ran away because you have an argument with her, so I look for you…" naruto just looks on sakura passionately. Sakura on the other hand started to gaze-off on naruto, sparkling-background anime style!

"does naruto-kun look's this gorgeous? I haven't really notices until now he's so…"

"sakura-chan? Hey! Sakura-chan are you okay? Hey!" naruto started to get nervous coz sakura just stood the like a stone or somethin sakura gets back into reality "Y-yes! I'm okay don't worry naruto-kun" sakura replied while looking the opposite direction to hide that she's blushing.

naruto sat next to sakura which makes sakura even more embarrassed. both stood silent for a couple of minutes. "Look sakura-chan! The cherry blossoms are falling" naruto said to break the tension "yes… its beautiful" sakura replied while looking up on the cheery tree. Naruto couldn't resist looking on sakura.

"yes it is…" he couldn't stop blushing. he thinks "such scenery… so tranquilize…she's like a goddess that descended from the heaven" sakura then notices that naruto is staring at her.

"what's wrong naruto-kun? Is there something on my face?" sakura asked while smiling mischievously. Naruto quickly looks away, hiding his embarrassment. "N-no there's nothing wrong" sakura giggles coz of naruto's red like tomato face

"What's so funny?" naruto asked narrowing his eyes "nothing!" sakura playfully replied. Both just look at each other for a couple of minutes…. The started to laugh…

"so sakura-chan are you going home?"

"Oh….i totally forgot about that.."

"so are you?"

"…………….i wont if i go home, me and my mother would just only argue with each other"

"so where a you gonna stay for the night sakura-chan?"

"I don't know yet……"

"…………………."

"…………………."

"……………I know! What if I stay at you place naruto-kun" sakura jokily asked

"at my place? Well I could but im sure you don't want to stay at my place sakura-chan"

"well, why not?"

"Because…."

"Well you would just let a lady sleep here at night cold and hungry in this bench?"

"w-well? I don't know"

"and this place….. Reminds me of sad memories" sakura started to feel down

"Okay then! If it is only for one night!"

"Okay! Thank you very much naru-chan ♥" sakura hug's naruto out of excitement

"N……naru-chan?" sakura thinks to herself "oh no! what the hell did I just say?"

naruto chuckled because of the name that sakura told him.

"i… I mean naruto-kun"

"ooookay? we should go now its getting dark sakura-chan"

"okay" sakura stand up form the bench but she suddenly fell because of all running and sitting that she'd done, it makes her feet sore so she couldn't walk

"What's wrong sakura-chan" naruto quickly looked at sakura, checking his conditions.

"My….my leg"

"let me take a look at that…"

"Naruto-kun…"

"this is bad.. its really swollen!" naruto leans down in a piggy-back position

"wha…what are you doing naruto-kun!"

"what do you think? A piggy-back ride of course. You cant walk so I'm carrying you"

"b-but I insist, I can walk.." sakura tried to stand up but "ouch…"

"you see? You cant walk come on cling unto me..."

"well if you insist…" sakura started to lean unto naruto's back

"Sakura-chan?"

"what is it naruto-kun?"

"your much more heavier than I expected"

"WHAT'S THAT AGAIN?" Sakura replied with a narrowing her eyes with a burning pupil.

"n-nothing sakura-chan forget about it hehe…" naruto chuckled.

Both walks into the park, not much people was occupying the place as if there were the only ones there 'literally'. "Thank you naru-chan ♥" sakura said romantically while holding unto naruto's neck.

naruto calmly replied

"don't mention it, by the way sakura-chan we should stop by in the grocery store to buy something to eat"

sakura replied "okay.."

to be continued….

Chapter 3:

_The Great Battle_


	3. The Great Battle Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_The Great Battle_**

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. But I don't stop me from making fanfic

Both stopped by in the grocery store. Sakura sat outside the store to relax her feet while naruto enters the store to buy some food. he buys the usual grocery items then afterwards walk towards sakura to check upon him.

"so sakura-chan, Can you walk now?"

"I think so…"

Naruto grinned as usual. Sakura just replied with a huge smile on her face as they started to walk again.

Both just enjoyed the scenery on walking together in the outskirts of konoha at night.

Sakura then noticed that she still wears the jacket that naruto offered to her. She hold unto it really tight.

"Hey, you know…I just noticed something" sakura asked playfully.

"what is it?" naruto turned around to hear what will sakura say.

Sakura smirk "…..Nevermind" she knows that naruto doesn't accept the 'nothing' nor 'nevermind' reply.

Silence…

"Come'on what is it!" now he's eager to know what sakura thinks.

"you want to know?" sakura mischievously grinned.

"Of course!"

sakura giggles "Really?"

"Tell it already!" he persistently replied with a slight annoyance in his tone.

"What if I don't want to? What will you gonna do…tough guy?" she replied mockingly crossing her arms.

"well if you insist…" Naruto happily grinned. He dropped the grocery on the floor

"drastic times….need drastic measures" naruto ginned as wide as the smile of kyuubi.

"wanna fight?" she narrowed her eyes and putting her hand on her waist.

"ooooohh yeah!"

"Bring it on…" she mockingly replied.

Like a silence before the storm both stood there like a statue waiting for the other to make their move, no one even blinked nor move an inch. The wind blew a really huge gust of wind and on a drop of a hat the vanished both immediately, sakura appeared beneath a tree, scanning the whole premises to find naruto.

"left?...Right…up? no down maybe…" sakura scrutinize the whole area

Then a black figure with glowing eyes anime style suddenly appeared in the back of sakura.

"Sakura-Chaaaaaaannnn?" Naruto excitedly replied with a huge grin on his face.

sakura was caught off guard by naruto causing him to be stunned for a second. By the time she realizes that naruto was in her back…..it was too late. She just whispered "oh no…"

"Behold the ultimate kinjutsu technique to get information out of people!" naruto postured in a tiger seal formation.

He sit down "yuuen kusuguru no jitsu!" Grand tickling technique

Naruto began to relentlessly tickle her and it worked like hell. "So, how's my technique?" Naruto said while continuously tickling her. Sakura had burst out laughing, falling to the ground, she couldn't move coz of the extreme tickling that naruto was doing into him.

"Okay okay—stop it already! Hahaha, Stop! – I'll tell you now! Hahaha!" she said, in between her laughter, finally giving up after few minutes of laughter.

Naruto finally stopped, and was on top of her now, having ensnared her on the ground.

Naruto respire really fast to catch his breath "so— what is it?..."

"Well, get off me first!" she demanded.

He gets off of him and grabbed sakura's hand to make her stand up and clean the dust off of himself.

Naruto looked over to her, and she was happy, yet breathing profoundly now.

He grabbed the grocery that they bought on the store and started to walk again.

Naruto stared at sakura, tickling had tired her out. "Well? What did you notice?" Naruto asked.

She looked on naruto and beamed. "You really want to know that badly, huh?" she asked.

"OF COURSE! Come on, we already made this big fuss out of it, just tell me already!" he cry out.

She crossed her arms and looked at him teasingly "If you're shouting at me then i—"

Naruto interrupted sakura "Quit Shelving, Just say it already!"

She stated to laugh again, the look on naruto's face was priceless that he couldn't form the word that she's saying.

"What is it now!" he cry out "jusssst SAY it, come on its getting late!"

She finally stopped. She never had a change to tease anyone this hard before. She stared at him

"maybe I should tease him more?" sakura thought but she decides not to anymore, she has enough already for the day. Seeing the look on naruto's face, annoyed and desperate make him stop teasing him now.

She walk ahead of naruto holding together her hand on her back.

Pure and sincere word finally came out if her mouth

"…I really like your jacket…"

To be Continued…

Chapter 4:

**My life, Your Life**


	4. My life, Your Life Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. Plain and simple.

Chapter 4:

**My life, Your life**

Naruto and sakura finally entered the apartment of naruto. They walk towards the lounge.

Sakura examined the whole room in front of him.

"i—is this where you live naruto-kun?" she hesitantly asked naruto. Naruto just embarrassedly nodded.

She was stunned upon the surroundings that was in front of her, she stepped back seeing all the wreckage; the lounge table was full of dust and has a ashtray that was full of left over of cigarettes scattered above the table.

The floor hasn't been cleaned for at least—the first shinobi war. She gulped then starts to look the other side of the room; it was no exemption of course. The glass of the windows are shattered, she looked up and sees a thousand of spider webs in the ceiling, she will not be surprised if there's a five ft. giant spider living there she thought.

"hey pip squeak, who's the gorgeous chick? Your girlfriend.." the fat owner of the apartment asked naruto.

"Heh Heh heh, if you put it that way then—" Sakura disrupts the talk of the two.

"Were just good friends that's all…" she replied she smirk "but soon enough….soon enough…"

sakura thinks to himself.

Naruto just gloom out in the corner as usual.

"Oh come on, don't just stand there. Lets go to your room!" sakura grabbed naruto's arms and walk straight to naruto's room. . After they have gotten into the second floor they walk on to the hall that leads to the third room where naruto's room lye's. Naruto shakily grabbed the door, he seems to be agitated.

"sakura-chan? Don't mind the mess okay?" as he opened the door sakura was once again stunned on to what she sees. But now it was far more devastating than the first floor. To simply put, it was a sea of garbage. Dishes were piled up high above the sink, some left-over of instant ramen cups were scattered into the table, used dress were unorganized and scattered all over the place, tons of ninja books were scattered in the floor, kunai can be seen all over the place.

The used and cleaned dresses were mixed up together. It was a complete devastation

She couldn't believe someone can make this kind of mess. Naruto sweat dropped "hehe…I was planning to clean that.." naruto nervously said then afterwards he started to clean up the room. "geez" sakura sighed.

As she stares at the room of naruto she noticed that there is only one bed…table…chair…cabinet…etc…as if he only had a one item per each kind. She felt guilty because of the way she interacts with him.

She felt sorry for him… she promised himself that he will not punch him or call naruto an idiot ever again.

When…

She suddenly felt a Wriggling like-thing that was crawling beneath her feet. Upon closer inspection she noticed that a insect is crawling in his sandals. It has a:

two antennas…

two wings…

brown-like color skin…

a cockroach to be precise.

. . . . . . . . ."WAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed. Sakura almost passed out because of the cockroach that was crawling in her foot. "get it off! Get it off GET IT OFF!" she continuously shouted, causing naruto to panicked. Naruto sat down and squashed the cockroach by his hand on sakura's sandal.

He realized that what he'd done is completely wrong…really wrong…

He sweat dropped anime-style! "Bad idea…" he thought. "Im dead…"

"NAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOO!" The inner sakura has been unleashed from its cage, now even the great kyuubi can stop the havoc that sakura will do to naruto.

Naruto was shaking really badly "s-s—Sa—Sakura-chan...Let's talk these over…"

It no use, sakura can't hear him anymore. She positioned herself in front of naruto and deliver a very powerful punch like the one that tsunade does.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Like always, naruto was blast off to the sky, making a huge hole on his roof.

"oh no…I did it again…"

**-3rd hokage's house-**

konohamaru: "Grandma look! A shooting star" pointing at the 'star'

Grandma: "is that a shooting star, kinda weird?"

Konohamaru: "Who knows…."

**-Back at the apartment-**

Sakura was finished cleaning up her sandals and naruto was finally been brought back after his travel from the skies.

"geez! From all of the places that you would kill the bug, Why on my sandals!" sakura asked with still a little annoyance on her voice.

"I was panicking, I thought something bad happened to you sakura-chan…" naruto explained with a big lump on his cheek.

Silence….

"GROWWLL" suddenly naruto's stomach started to make sounds. She tried to hide his laughter—but failed.

A huge burst of laughter came out of sakura's mouth all of a sudden. She continuously laugh after, "GROWWLLL" her stomach started to make sound also causing him to stop laughing. Her face was red as a tomato. Naruto just laugh at him also

Sakura explained, slightly annoyed "Hey, after all of the cleaning that I've done you've expect me not to be hungry?"

"Hahaha—It's just that—hahaha!" naruto couldn't put in the words that he was gonna say. He just grabs his stomach to stop laughing. After awhile Sakura joined naruto laugh without any reason. Like they say, laughter is the best medicine.

Finally the laughter died out. They both just smiled at each other. "Don't worry I will make something for us to eat okay? so you've just sit there and relax" sakura enthusiastically said. They were like newly-wed's.

Sakura brings what they have bought in the grocery store and walk toward the kitchen. She pulled out some cabbage, eggs and other stuff to make an omelet. She then slices the cabbage like a pro, naruto couldn't say anything but "Whoa! Your really good at cooking sakura-chan!" sakura happily replied "my mom teaches me to cook since I was a little girl"

Naruto continued to clean his room. afterwards he suddenly heard a knock on his window. "Ero-sennin?" he narrowed his eyes as he walk towards the window. "Yo, naruto! Can I stay for awhile at your room?" jiraiya replied.

"and why should I" naruto suspiciously respond

"I'm your Sensei! and apprentices should follow the orders of their master no matter what!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed "lemme guess, you got to a bar full of ladies then used up all your money on sake and 'stuff' am I right?"

"W—well.." Jiraiya scratches his hair thinking some good explanation.

"You used up all your money thus you can't rent a room on a hotel then you come here into my apartment so that you can have a place to rest up?" naruto annoyingly respond. Jiraiya asked again now begging on a praying position "So can I?"

"…….No" crossing his arms together.

"WHAT? WHY IS THAT?"

sakura speaks but not leaving the kitchen "naruto, Is someone out there?" Jiraiya ginned. a VERY huge grin from ear to ear "Ohoho! And who might that be? Naruuutooo?" Jiraiya teasingly asked.

"umm well.. its ah.. umm… sakura-chan…" naruto embarrassingly respond lowering his head. Jiraiya quickly grabbed his apprentice neck "You've got a really cute girl to spend the night ALONE, I'm jealous. Gimme the details" whispering on naruto's ear. Naruto explained why sakura ended up sleeping on his room. Jiraiya's jaw dropped upon his excitement. He clutches on his chin

"Well naruto, you are lucky today. I Jiraiya the 'Master of these things' will teach you everything that I know about theses stuff" he grinned.

"I don't need your advice on 'These things' get it, Ero-sennin?"

"B—but naruto! These situation only come once in a life-time! You've gonna take advantage of it!"

Naruto sighed. "I guess it cant be helped.."

"Harem no jitsu!"

'Poof'

"oho—" Jiraiya beamed

rubbing the cheeks of the perverted sanin "I don't need it jiraiya-sama I'm just happy the way it is…now if you would just politely get of my room E-R-O—S-E-NIN?" Naruto said mischievously.

Jiraiya had a nose bleed causing him to fall down into naruto's window.

Naruto just blew a kiss on jiraiya "and stay there ♥" then he change back into normal to avoid suspicion of sakura

"its finished!" sakura commented. She then brought all of the food that she makes into the table. It consist of omelet, eggs and some salad

Naruto smelled the aroma all over the room it made her to become more eager to eat "looks tasty!" naruto said with a huge smile on his face.

Meanwhile Jiraiya was peeping on the corner of the window of the room

"Isn't that nice…Its really a wonder how time passes by..." he smiled, proud of his foster son he silently walks away.

"good for you naruto…"

"Hope you like it"

Naruto first eat the omelet that sakura prepares for him. His eyes widen "this is really good!" naruto commented on the dining table, eating really rapidly. Sakura laughed lightly as she sit besides naruto to join him to eat what she prepared.

As she eats sakura noticed that naruto's room consist only of one room and a single bathroom and kitchen and a single table in the living room. The living room is also the place where they both eat up, so it means that it can also be called as dining room.

There was a really big hole in the roof because of the event with the cockroach earlier. She chuckled when she thought about it.

There's also a balcony where you can see the mountain where the faces of all the hokage were carved.

"your room is quite small naruto-kun. Why stay at a place like this?" sakura hesitantly asked.

"well it's the only one that I can afford. The money that I only got is when we get our pay-check after completing some mission"

"but the money that we got from a mission is too low and team seven hadn't have many mission after sasuke left so how can you get thru your daily expenses with such a small allowance?" sakura curiously asked.

Naruto stopped eating "Well.. I get a part time job, sometimes if I haven't got any money left" naruto jokingly replied

sakura thinks to herself "poor guy"

They've finished up eating, naruto cleaned up the table while sakura washes the dishes.

"Back at our house we've got tons of dishes stored at our cabinet…while naruto had only two dishes and cups"

She thought as she continued to clean up the dishes. After she finished up cleaning the dishes she sat right next to naruto in the living room. she noticed the huge hole that she did earlier that evening. "I'd better say sorry, after all that he'd done good to me…this is the exchange that I gave him" sakura felt guilty and embarrassed

"naruto-kun?" sakura sweetly asked naruto just replied "hmmmm?"

"I—im sorry for what I did earlier" she lowered her head to hide her embarrassment. "its okay, I should be the one asking for your forgiveness because…I squash the cockroach in your sandals…" he looked at sakura very kindly. With a sincere smile on his face which make sakura felt guiltier.

"No! You're not the one that should be saying that….i am.." she lowered her voice.

Naruto smiled. He looked up the hole.

"You know what sakura-chan? You've done me a favor for doing that to me earlier..."

She looked at him very confused "what's that supposed to mean? I've done him a favor on punching him and making a hole out of his roof? Yeah right!" she thinks to herself. She hesitantly asked "w—what do you mean naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirk a very tender smile "You want to know why…look up" she looked up slowly

"the moon?"

It was a full moon. It glows really bright lightening up the night for both of them.

"Yeah…I've got the chance to see the moon really clearly today….together with you sakura-chan"

the comment of naruto caused sakura to blush really madly.

"I'm happy that you're here, Sakura-chan" Naruto smirk and passionately looked at her "looking at the same moon together…"

"I feel ashamed of myself, compared to the life of naruto, my life's so easy. He has no family relatives, he has a little amount of money, he has a really small room to live in, all of the townspeople hated him for some reason…and every time he tries to talk with me, what did I do? Call him a idiot or punches him for no reason...yet he still manage to smile…I'm such an idiot for not realizing it much sooner." She pauses for a bit to look on naruto then start to drift his mind again.

"All of the mischievous thing that he'd done during our days in the ninja academy…maybe he just desperately seeks attention by doing those things…deep inside that goofy smile of yours hides a lonely child that desperately seeks affection on others"

" I fell so ashamed of myself…"

To be continued…

Chapter 5:

**Meteor Shower **

A/N: this chapter was originally called 'Alone with you' in mediaminer. You will probably understand why did I change the story when you read the original..hehe...you know what I mean, if you want to read the original ver. Feel free to go to mediaminer. The title is the same as well as the username


	5. True Emotions Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. But I own www.demonitachi.tk

Chapter 5:

**True Emotions**

"N—naruto, I—I'm sorry for what I've done to you…you have such rough a life yet I still kicks you and punches you and—" she's on the verge on breaking down into crying, tears started to fall from her eyes slowly.

Naruto felt a warm feeling deep inside him, this is the first time that somebody felt compassionate about the way he lives. It was a serene and peaceful feeling that makes all your problems go away in an instant.

Naruto looked down smiling, a grateful smile. Simple and sincere words came out of naruto's mouth.

"…Thank you…" he said tenderly and noticed that sakura sat down, crying. instinctively he embraced him really tightly. "hush hush…don't cry it's okay"

he slowly rubbed the back of sakura's head.

At first sakura was shocked on what naruto did. But he soon realizes that she liked what naruto's doing on her. In reply, she wraps her arms on the back of him and leaned his head on the shoulders of naruto.

"How can you smile, even if I punches and kicks you…you still smiles back, even if most of the townspeople hated you…you still smiled back. why naruto? Why do you care for me that much after all that—" sakura said in between her crying. Naruto just stroke her soft and silky hair.

"It's because...you're the most important person in my life, I cannot continue living without you around sakura-chan" sakura sees the sincerity in naruto's enticing eyes. She was spellbound because of those ocean blue eyes. She felt a thousand butterflies flying around his stomach. She felt it before, first time is when she sees sasuke. But it's different now it's much more intense than the first one. She thought to herself.

"This…must be called true love" she thought to herself.

"Y—you're the most important person in my life too naruto-kun…"

she bashfully respond.

Thousands of inner sakura was partying at the head of sakura at that moment.

"Yeah, Kampai!" the inner sakura shouted.

Naruto blushed shyly. The thoughts on his mind were simply.

"…………………………………………………………………………….WHAT!"

he chuckled, he's gonna give in to the contentment, he just wanted to jumped around and celebrate but he remembered thinking to himself "stay cool naruto stay cool…"

"D-Do you really mean what you just said sakura-chan?" sakura nodded in response.

He compassionately smiled at her.

"I liked it when naruto's in this romantic mood" sakura thought to herself.

He'd past his limitations; he cannot hide his excitement anymore. A sudden burst of enthusiasm came out of naruto

"Dattebatyo! So Does it means that I can kiss sakura-chan?" he enthusiastically asked with a ear to ear smile on his face.

"well, that's a late reaction….his true self finally comes out" sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"well Sa-ku-ra—Chan!♥"

"Don't push you luck…" she playfully replied.

A bit disappointed, naruto walks towards the bed to sleep. "Naru-Chan♥" sakura cheerfully called out naruto's name.

When naruto looked back, a warm and soft lips was pressing up on his cheeks. Then Afterwards sakura playfully walked towards the bed. "Lets go to sleep, naru-chan♥"

Finally snapping out of his nostalgia, naruto walk besides the bed.

It getting late at night, Naruto and sakura decided to go to sleep but had a certain problem; there was only one bed. Naruto offered sakura to sleep to the bed for the night but sakura insisted that she'd rather want naruto to use the bed because she troubled naruto far enough already.

"I insist, you use the bed sakura-chan.."

"No, I don't want to—"

"B—but sakura chan…."

Still stubborn that he wants naruto to use the bed she grumpily replied "That's final I will sleep in the floor…"

Naruto sighed thinking "What will I do to make you sleep on the bed, sakura-chan?" then a strike of idea hits his mind like a thunder bolt. He grinned "Well, sakura-chaaan" he mischievously said. Sakura looked on naruto

"What is it?" she stubbornly replied. "heh heh, we can both share the bed if you want to?" naruto knows that sakura will NEVER allow him to sleep beside him, but at least it will lower the tension between them. But he was wrong…very wrong. a simple word come out of sakura's mouth. Simple yet so Complicated…

she blushed "Fine!"

"heh, I thought you allow— WHAT?" naruto's eyes widen, he looked at sakura really surprised.

"s—say that again sakura-chan?" he still doubt on what he hears.

"didn't you hear what I just said…its fine…"

Naruto want to shout and rejoice and jumped all around. "if I try to jumped around sakura might change her mind, I'd better act 'cool' remember naruto…act cool" he thinks to himself. He stayed static not changing his facial expression. But in the inside he was enthusiastic and was jumping out of joy.

"O—okay, if that's what you want…sakura-chan" he replied.

Sakura on the other hand was surprised on what naruto said. Normally she thought that he will jumping around joyfully but he acted the different way around. He remained calm. And that was DANGEROUS she thought to herself.

"m—maybe naruto you ju—" naruto interrupts her before she changes her mind.

He quickly walks towards the right part of the bed. He pats the left part of the bed signaling sakura to sleep "comeon sakura-chan, go to sleep, its getting late"

Sakura lye's on the left part of the bed. "If you cross even an inch on my side your dead" she playfully said.

Naruto gulped "o-okay…" sakura smiled while naruto puts off the lamp.

To be continued…


	6. Meteor Shower Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but you probably known that for now.

Chapter 6

**Meteor Shower**

They both closed their eyes as they tried to sleep. But both just haven't been ready to sleep in the moment.

Sakura slightly embrace the neck of naruto. "Naruto, are you still awake?"

Naruto blushed because of the embrace that sakura did on him.

He whispered "…yeah"

Remembering the main purpose why sakura leaves her house.

"yeah, naruto-kun wants to discuss something to me…what is it again?" she thought to herself.

"Naruto? What do you want to talk to me later on the bridge?" sakura calmly asked.

Silence…

"Concerning that matter, tsunade ba-chan send us in a a-rank mission" sakura's face suddenly changes into a concerned look. She looked at naruto with a nervous look.

Sakura commented "A-rank mission? Isn't that dangerous?".

Naruto silently replied with a nervous look "This is the mission that I've been preparing for almost Two years now".

Sakura asked again. "What do you mean naruto-kun?" sakura asked.

Silence..

Silence…

"We've been ordered to bring back sasuke" naruto plainly replied.

"You mean this mission..."

Naruto replied "yes just like the last time, it's a chance to bring back sasuke"

Sakura was in silence. She couldn't think of something to say in this situation.

So naruto thinks that sakura has still feeling for sasuke and he was just a…..replacement.

That made him feels really sad and lonely inside.

He broke the embrace of sakura. Sakura feel uneasy because of the sudden change of personality. Thinking to herself "What's wrong? naruto-kun"

Naruto couldn't bare the thoughts in her head.

" I gonna bring back sasuke for yo-"sakura kissed naruto very passionately on his lips. It lasted for a minute and stopped when they run out of air, breathing really fast.

"I didn't know, your such a kisser, you surprised me" sakura jokingly commented.

"you shocked me as well sakura-chan" naruto replied with a million dollar smile on his face.

"But when we have to do something like this we must first brush off our teeth, the food kinda mixed when we kissed" sakura replied.

Silence…

Both just look eye to eye with each other then laughs like kids. Both embraced each other passionately without a single care that it's almost mid night. Then sakura falls asleep leaning on naruto's chest. Naruto falls asleep a little late than sakura. They just enjoyed sleeping not doing that thing with each other.

Time passed by really fast, the time is 5:00 im the morning and naruto have been waken up from his sleep.

He quickly looked beside him. Temporarily forgotten about the last night, he was stunned that sakura was sleeping beside him. "a—am I dreaming, is this for real?" the event that occur the night before started to pour on naruto's mind. "oh yeah I totally forgot…" he whispered.

He strokes the smooth and silky hair of sakura. then after a minute, he stands up and walk along his room.

He noticed the huge hole on his roof, making his way in the top he slowly climbing the ceiling, passing

thru the hole it self. Sakura on the other hand was reaching up on naruto's side of the bed, she could not touch naruto so she instinctively wakes up. "naruto? Where are you..." she examine the whole place but naruto was not in sight. She started to get worried. "Maybe he already leave? No, naruto wouldn't leave without telling me" she thought to himself.

He heard a small voice calling out her name in the top of the roof. "sakura-chan?" the voice called out her name again. "sakura-chan, come here"

"naruto-kun is that you?" he looked at the hole that she made.

"come here quick before it disappear, sakura-chan" naruto eagerly asked naruto to climb up the roof

Slightly annoyed sakura climb on the hole on the roof "geez, what do you want naru—"

"whoa…" her eyes widen in excitement. Sakura was amazed on what she sees in the skies, hundreds of shooting stars were flying off the atmosphere. The scene on the skies was so astounding; it was so breath taking for anyone who sees it. Sakura sat right besides naruto. She could not take her eyes off the skies.

"what do you think is this?" naruto asked sakura.

"I believe it is called a meteor shower, this event only happened once every hundred years I think…"

Naruto smirk "So that means this is our only chance to see it in our life time?"

Sakura looked at naruto "I guess so…"

"Im glad that I see this occurrence with you sakura-chan.." naruto respond fanatically.

"me too.." she hold naruto's hand and squeeze it really tight.

Both enjoyed the meteor shower and cold breeze of the morning with each other.

"Let me go with you naruto-kun, im sure tsunade-sama will approve with it, im training really hard too,

and this time I won't be a burden to you naruto-kun…" she looked at the eyes of naruto eagerly

"you never became a burden to me sakura-chan….in fact you helped me in many situations in the past remember?" he puts his arm on the shoulders of sakura.

"Your so sweet naru-chan♥" sakura lightly kisses naruto in the cheek and leans her head on his shoulders

"I wish we could be like this forever..." sakura commented and tightening her embraced with naruto.

"Don't worry sakura-chan I will be here for you always..." naruto replied which causes sakura to blush intensely.

"Promise? naruto-kun" sakura asked calmly while looking straight forward to naruto's alluring eyes.

"I promise, my sakura-chan" naruto replied. Both just sat there on the roof embracing each other passionately.

Sakura thinks to herself "this is really different compared to my love for sasuke…its much more mature love, it feels

as if naruto-kun will be apart from me then I would go crazy…is this what they called true-love?"

sakura began to falls asleep again leaning in naruto's shoulders.

Meanwhile naruto catch his eye on the clock, 5:30 is the time, and he Remembered that they were supposed to meet at the gates of konoha at exactly 7:00 so he slowly lift sakura in a wedding style as he climbed down the roof.

She slowly put him into the bed and covering him with the textile. "Sweet dreams.." he whispered on sakura's ears

He started to get dress instantly and opened some instant noodles and put some hot water in it.

While he waits, he created a letter for sakura, he didn't want to wake her up so he just make a letter for her.

After he finished the letter up, he puts it on the table and put some cup on it so that sakura will noticed it right away.

Check upon the instant noodles that he cooked and eat it after realizing that I was cooked already.

afterwards he finished eating, he get all the things that he needs as he walks toward the sleeping sakura and lightly kisses her on the cheek , "I wont let you be hurt sakura-chan…" after he did that,

sakura talks to her sleep saying "don't leave me….naruto-kun you promise". It makes naruto really happy inside. For the first time someone cared for him that much. He then whispered while stroking her hair.

"Don't worry I will be back for you…" after looking at sakura's gorgeous face, he walks out of the apartment and heads towards konoha's gate where the other members waits for him.

To be continued…


	7. Rain Drops Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_Rain Drops_

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. I'm just a big fan of it.

A/N: I'm sorry if my grammar or my English is not that good…English is not really my favorite Subject in School, so I'm really sorry if i kinda messed up sometimes (--),

But I'm really looking forward to improve my English…Well, on with the story!

Shikamaru was checking up on his teammates on the gates of konoha.

He roll called each and everyone of them, as always the certain blonde haven't arrive yet.

Scratching his head "Geez, He never changed…" Shikamaru sighed.

"I'm sure naruto is on his way by now. He's the most excited about this mission"

Choji Respond while eating up his favorite chips. Shikamaru rolled his eyes "I guess…"

Still chewing up the chips Choji looked on Shikamaru.

"By the way Shikamaru, how was it?"

He looked back, confused on what choji was asking him.

"What are you talking about?"

Chouji Playfully Grinned "You know what I mean…"

"Well I don't—"

"….What are you two doing late that evening, Shikamaru?"

"What are you talking about? Choji" thinking to himself "Oh Crap did he…see us?"

Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"hehehe, you can't hide it from me Shikamaru! I saw Ino and You walking together late at night soaking really wet…" Choji Grinned…a very huge Grin

"What are you two doing?"

Shikamaru Chuckled "W—well choji the truth is…ummmm" He thought to himself "Oh Great, now he'd probably think that Ino and I have some connection with each other…better think of a really good excuse"

Choji shakes the shoulders of Shikamaru, eager to know what happen in both of he's friends "Comeon Shikamaru! Tell me, I will not tell anybody, promise!"

"he looked really desperate" Shikamaru thought.

"W—well, we kinda bump in each other, umm… then we suddenly had been caught up in the rain…that's all" Shikamaru Nervously explained. Choji didn't seemed not to believe on what he said. "Is that really what happen?" he narrowed his eyebrows, examining the face of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru on the other hand, tried recalling what happened that evening, he didn't quite understand what happened that night, he thought.

——FLASHBACK——

Shikamaru was walking towards the streets of konoha, He was deep in thought as he walk. He looked up in the sky as he continued to walk down the streets.

"It look like it's gonna rain…sigh…"

"the mission will be put into action tomorrow…I hope noting wrong will happen…oh why did I was assigned to be the team leader for this mission? Neji was far more better than me...why did these things always happened to me…." he murmured

About a mile away, Ino was also walking on the street where Shikamaru was, but in the opposite direction. Her eyes locked on a hot guy that was sitting on the cafeteria.

She day dreams on the hunk, not looking on the way like Shikamaru.

They both on the path of Collision, when they realizes it—it was only an inch away, they could not do anything but endure the impact.

Ino plunge down to the floor while Shikamaru stepped back because of the impact.

Ino loudly yelled "WILL YOU LOOK WHERE YOUR WALKI—….Shikamaru?" her eyes widen.

Shikamaru Chucked "I—Ino?" he reach his hand into ino in order to make her stand.

"Are you okay ino?"

"Geez Shikamaru! You should look on where you're going" she grouchily commented. Crossing her arms together.

"huh, and I suppose that you're looking at where your going Ino?" he said sarcastically.

She yelled, closing her face near unto him. Ino grinned "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Well, if you're looking at the way then you should have evaded me right?"

Closing his face near into her also.

"Why you, Hmph!" Ino and Shikamaru Simultaneously looked on the opposite side of each other, crossing their arms.

"Im leaving!"

"Fine! Go ahead, be my guest…" he mockingly replied.

As Ino started to walk, a drop of rain fall from the sky slowly but suddenly it's getting heavier and heavier by each minute.

Ino Sighed "Oh great….just what I need…" she whispered sarcastically.

They simultaneously run to find a place to take cover.

They both end up in an Abandoned Building and swiftly entered. They both looked at each other, soaking wet because the rain. "What are you doing here? I found this place first!" Ino demanded, still pissed off because of their argument earlier.

Shikamaru groaned "But you don't own it, so what makes you think that you have the right to order me to leave?" he replied lazily then yawn.

The both stay silent for the past couple of minutes merely two feet away from each other, they didn't know what to say in the situation that they were caught into. Slowly, tension was building up in the air.

Shikamaru secretly glanced over the soaking wet girl.

"Tsssnngg!" Ino suddenly sneezed because of the cold. Shikamaru Instantly sniggered

"What wrong with sneezing?" She Annoyingly Pouted.

Shikamaru smirk, standing up he walked and looked around the place.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding tools to create some fire…"

Shikamaru Simultaneously revolved the stick that he found on the ground to a pack of hay stock. Slowly smoke appears as well as the fire. After awhile it suddenly became bigger.

"Ino, Come here. You're gonna be cold out there…"

She hesitantly asked, still bothered because of the argument before. "I—Is it okay?"

Shikamaru Smiled"Of course it's okay. Now sit here beside the fire or you'll gonna be sick." Ino slowly walk towards Shikamaru, reaching her hands on the fire. She glanced on Shikamaru, noticing that he was pulling out his hair strap causing his Hair to fall down.

Ino thinks to himself.

"This is the first time that I see Shikamaru unties his hair strap, feels kinda weird…he….he…looks…really handsome when his hair was loosen down like that"

She Blushed because of the visage of Shikamaru.

Bothered because Ino was looking at him really peculiar he thought.

"Why does she look at me like that? Did I do something wrong to her…better ask what's her problem…" he forcedly cough "umm ino, Is there a problem?"

She Playfully Smirk "You know what Shikamaru, you look more handsome when you loosen up you hair like that…"

"W—what?"

"Maybe I should tease him more" she thought to herself.

"I bet all of the ladies will gonna be crazy over you when they see you like this!" She said mischievously.

Shikamaru Blushed "W—what are you saying?"

She giggles "Nothing♥ come'on Shikamaru the rain has stopped! Lets go outside, it's getting dark already" She clutched the arms of Shikamaru playfully then dragged him outside.

——END OF FLASHBACK——

"W—well Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru thought to himself "At first she was on the verge of killing me, then all of a sudden she was teasing me playfully?"

He sighed…a really long one.

"I really don't understand women."

To be continued…


	8. Nightmare Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

A/N: Thanks. For the reviews so far. I will try to improve my writing and stuff. I hope you read on!

Chapter 8:

**Nightmare**

"You're late!" yelled Shikamaru. It was after naruto finally arrived the gate.

"hehe, sorry about that. I needed to do some _things…_" he humorously smirked. Shikamaru and the others have been waiting almost half an hour for the arrival of naruto. The sky was still dark even though it was 7:30 in the morning.

It seemed like forever that naruto's was waiting for this opportunity to arrive yet finally its here, the change to bring back his long lost friend. Sasuke.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Naruto energetically said, leading the way.

"Hey, wait up! We need to do the formation that we did last time naruto!" Shikamaru rightfully commanded.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot" Naruto beamed.

"You never grew up do you, naruto" Kiba respond.

They used the formation where kiba is on the front, followed by Shikamaru then Naruto, Choji and finally Neji on the back. As they head towards their destination, naruto take a one last glimpse on the gates of konoha.

"I will definitely come back with sasuke this time…I will come back to you, sakura-chan" his face was full of determination as they leap from tree to tree.

Meanwhile back in the apartment sakura was having a nightmare on her sleep. She is constantly rolling around the bed of naruto.

——In Sakura's Dream——

Naruto was running forward a dark empty space in sakura's dream.

" naruto-kun!" sakura said while running towards naruto. A sudden sound of a thousand birds was echoing the whole place; flashes of lightning also spark from the distance.

Then a dark figure appears in front of naruto. Naruto stopped "Who are you? Show your self!" naruto aggressively asked the dark figure. Sakura was consecutively running towards naruto but I seemed she was slowed down by something.

The figure started to run swiftly colliding with naruto; it seems to hold a lightning ball-like thingy on his hand.

Naruto quickly grabs his kunai while running towards the figure. Sakura cannot do anything but to watch from the back. Both colliding with each other then after a second, a huge explosion suddenly burst out of the area. No one move for quite awhile, and then whole place goes like when itachi uses his Magenkyou Sharingan.

"ugh…" Naruto cough, blood flows out of naruto's mouth slowly. It seems that naruto was the first one getting hit.

sfx "BLLAAAGGGGGGGGG!"

Naruto's body explode causing tons of blood to spill all over the place.

"NARUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

——End of Sakura's Dream——

"NARUUUUUUUTOOOOOO!" sakura had just woken up from the nightmare that she dreamed. She was soaked in her sweat.

It was the most devastating nightmare that she dreamed about. Losing the most important person in front of you. Sakura thought to herself.

She founds herself crying when she wake's up. "N-naruto-kun where are you naruto-kun?" sakura quickly searches the whole room for naruto, but she cannot find him so she started to get really worried.

Quickly looking at the clock, it was 7:50 when she wakes up so by then naruto already leaved konoha's premises.

She combed her hair swiftly then right after, walks towards the door but along the way she noticed the letter that naruto write down for her from the table.

She quickly opened it…

To be continued…


	9. The Bond of Friendship Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.☻

Chapter 9:

**The Bond of Friendship**

Sakura slowly opened the letter from the table.

To my dearest sakura-chan,

If you're reading this paper, that means that I already left konoha, I do not want to wake you up because you were sleeping soundly so I decided to only write at you.

I'm sorry if I don't let you come with us sakura-chan. I'm doing this mission for all of us, even if sasuke betray us and hurt your feelings in some way; we cannot change the fact that he's still a member of team seven… He's still my friend after all that he'd done.

I really understand why sasuke is doing all of this, and this time I will save him and finally knock some senses in his twisted brain.

Even if we always fight and keeps competing with each other every time, we also created a connection with each other. A bond that bind us together. It was more like a brotherly connection. I admit that both you and sasuke became a family to me, both of you are the one's that really understands me and accepted me for who I am.

I really appreciate that. You two are one of the most important persons in my life.

I'm sure sasuke is thinking the same thing too. Even though he didn't express it, deep inside he cared for us too, you want to know why did I say that? hehe.. That's easy.

Back at the valley of death, he has a lot of opportunity to kill me, yet he didn't did that. I'm sure deep inside that odium heart of him; lye's a sad and lonely feeling that has been kept hidden for along time that wishes to be free.

I want to help him to realize that he's not alone, that we all are willing to help him attain his goal in life.

I will give my best to bring back sasuke in konoha, I promise you that sakura.

Lastly I really appreciated all of the things that you've done for me sakura-chan, I can't thank you enough for what you've been given me. the affections and caring that I've been longing for all of my life. The tenderly love that showed me the other night. I promise I will go back to you in one piece and finally say to you the words that I couldn't say to you the last time…

Love,

Uzumaki Naruto.

P.S: better start preparing for the big-feast that will happened when I came back with sasuke!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After reading the letter that naruto created for her, She embraced it closer to her chest as if it's the most important thing on her life.

"You idiot, you're always like this…" she worriedly whispered….

All of a sudden sakura felt an eerie feeling deep inside her body, she felt a cold breeze on her spine, her heart was pounding really fast in an instance, she just couldn't calm herself as if something really bad will gonna transpire.

Sakura then remembered the Nightmare that she has earlier, the image of naruto being killed.

Time suddenly stopped on Sakura. Her heart was beating really madly as if it was going to explode anytime.

A sudden flow of thoughts rushes into her mind.

"What if something bad happened to him?"

"What if he's been injured and hurt really badly?"

"What if naruto-kun actually……dies in this mission?"

Tears suddenly flow out of her eyes. Sakura's whole body was shaken on what she's been thinking about.

—_Stop Thinking about these nonsense sakura! — _Her inner self retorted.

"B—but"

—_Naruto-kun won't die, I know he will! It takes a lot of might to killed that person—_

Silence….

Her inner self sighed _—Or maybe you just wanted that things to happen on him, am I right?— _

Sakura yelled "NEVER! I'd rather die if he leaves me alone in this world…"

—_Then what are you still doing here, crying at the corner? —_

"What do you mean?"

A vein twisted on the inner sakura's forehead.

—_What I mean is…You gonna do something to prevent theses things to happen! — _

She annoyingly demanded.

"So what are you suggesting to me?"

—_Look, would you let something bad happened to naruto? —_

"No…"

—_Would you let him be hurt and injured? —_

"Of course not!"

—_The answer this…Would you let him be killed in this mission? —_

"No. I will never let that happen to him." She strongly respond.

The inner sakura respond _—Yes that's right! —_

"I believe I can do something to help him!"

—_You go girl, I'm rooting for you!—_

"I wont let anything bad happened to him no matter what!"

—_So then, you know what are you going to do? —_ Crossing her imaginary arms.

Her facial expression suddenly shifted from gloomy to a more determined and strong-minded expression.

"Yes…"

She stand up from the floor.

Sakura just couldn't bare only wait for the person that she loved.

She just feels the urge to go to the place where naruto is confronting sasuke.

She head towards tsunade's office really swiftly.

She whispered to herself "I will do my best to protect you naruto"

When she reached the office she rashly opened the door, tsunade jumped off, she never see sakura act this way before so she quickly asked sakura.

"What's wrong sakura?" sakura replied while breathing rally fast. "Tsunade-sama let me go to the area where naruto-kun go into!"

Tsunade look serious towards sakura. She lowered her head and crossed her arms.

She replied silently "I'm afraid a can't give you permission to go there….im sorry sakura"

"B—but why? What's wrong tsunade-sama, as far as you know my skill have greatly improved ver the passed years and I know for myself that I will not became a burden on naruto anymore…" Her eye is starting to get wet.

"I now for certain that your skills have greatly improved sakura but sakura, as far as you know it's a Class-A mission right? And I even if I'm the most high ranking ninja in konoha, I cannot do not have the authority to do what you asked me to do, it is strictly forbidden to just add up a member on a platoon that was already decided"

Sakura asked with a beaten voice "C—could you just do something about it tsunade-sama?"

"Im afraid I can't…I'm really sorry sakura"

Sakura couldn't do anything to change tsunade's mind. She walks away sadly.

Tsunade thought to herself "The truth is, I can really grant the permission to add up sakura on the group. She will be a good aid on them….you owe me a lot naruto" The other day naruto asked tsunade that sakura wont join up in the group. He didn't want for sakura to see him fight to the death with sasuke.

"Poor girl…" she whispered.

As sakura opened up the door she bumps into kakashi whose as usual, reading her favorite Book, come come paradise.

"yo! Sakura, what's up?"

Her eyes widen "Sir Kakashi!" Sakura remembered that pakkun has the ability to locate a person.

'huh?" kakashi looked at sakura really curious.

A sudden Idea came into the mind of sakura, she finally sees a hope to go to the place where naruto was fighting sasuke. "Sir. Kakashi! Can I ask you a favor?" Sakura strongly demanded.

Kakashi puts the magazine that he's been reading into his pocket. "What favor?"

"Can I borrow pakkun?"

"What? Pakkun, umm sure… anytime." He bit his thumb so that blood will flow within its peak.

"Kuchiyose no jitsu!"

"poof!" pakkun suddenly came out from the smoke. "Long time no see little girl…" pakkun lifted his paws.

Sakura Smiled really wide as if a huge weight was lifted upon her shoulders. "Thank you so much Sir. Kakashi I really appreciated this!" tears of joy dripped down to her eyes slowly as he commanded pakkun to find the scent of naruto.

Kakashi thought to himself as he watch sakura walk away from her position.

He lowers his head and sighed "She reminds me of a certain girl that I know a long time ago…" he's face tuned rather sad and lonely.

"Rin….."

To be continued….


	10. Valley of Lost Souls Chapter 10

Disclaimer: ♀ I don't own naruto ♂

A/N: Thank you all, I appreciate the fact that you're all enjoying the story so far, thank you also for informing me about my mistakes i will REMEMBER it all in my head, anyway on with the story.

Chapter 10:

**—Valley of Lost Souls—**

As the team leaps from tree to tree, naruto became peculiar about the place where they've been headed.

"Hey Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru lazily looked at naruto while he continues to soar. "What is it?"

"What kind of place are we going to?"

his eyes narrowed "huh, You mean you don't know? Do you listen to the Briefing about this mission yesterday?"

The bids chirp…

Naruto sweat dropped. "Y—yes, but I kinda forgot..hehe" Naruto smirk.

All of them sighed coedly. "Well, we've been ordered to go to a nearby forest in the eastern region of konoha" Shikamaru lazily Explained.

"I see…"

"But I far as I've heard, its not your average full of trees forest…" Neji calmly added.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"they say, long before the first shinobi war, that place is used to be a battle ground among great shinobi's and thousand of ninja died in that forest" Neji explicate his fellow members.

"And along that forest lye's an enormous valley full of treacherous cliffs and craters. It has also thousand of geysers streaming around that area."

"They called it….valley of lost souls" Neji dauntingly said.

"Scary name…." Choji respond.

"Why do they call it that way?" Kiba asked Neji.

"They say no one ever returned once they entered the forest…."

Kiba gulped. "h—hey guys mayb—" Naruto interrupted him.

"It's only a name, how far could that place be bad?" Naruto respond.

Shikamaru looked at naruto with a glare. "See for yourself…"

All of them looked forward; they instantly stopped because of what they've witness. They're eyes widen on disbelief.

Naruto loudly said. "d-don't tell me—"

Shikamaru coldly said. "yes, that's the place…."

All of the trees we're dead, The place was covered by a layer of miasma, the skies were gloomingly pitch dark, dozens of lightning spark from the skies. And you can feel a very eerie felling that somebody was watching you always. Not your typical forest.

Neji coldly said.

"Its name really suits this place very well….the valley of lost souls"

To be continued….


	11. Sasuke Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

—**I'm not weak—**

On an edge of a cliff, a man stands upright that wears a variation of traditional sound garb and black pants with a large rope belt. He also appears to wears a sword from its back of his belt. He wears a loose long sleeved shirt which hangs open across his chest and underneath it, he wears a close fitting black cloth in his arms. He also seemed to wear a pair of gloves in his hands. And lastly a small fan symbol of the uchiha clan was mended on the back of his sleeve.

Yes, it was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. The guy who swore revenge for the death of his clan. The guy who eagerly seeks for power in order to kill his own brother. He has only months left until Orochimaru takes cover of his body.

He knows what Orochimaru was planning, nonetheless he didn't care. All he wants is to seek revenge upon his brother, Uchiha Itachi.

"The time is now" sasuke thinks to himself. He will do a final trial to himself if he really has the power to eradicate Itachi, and that trial is beating Uzumaki Naruto.

"If I can beat that Idiot then there's a huge possibility that I can kill itachi..." Sasuke coldly whispered.

"Sasuke-sama, they've finally arrived as we planned" The Sound Ninja Informed sasuke.

"Good, entertain them for awhile…" he rightfully ordered.

"Yes Sir…" the sound ninja began to walk away.

"and one other thing, if you see a blond headed ninja tell him that I was waiting for him…."

"Right away sir…" the sound ninja instantly vanished.

As soon as his underlings go, Sasuke began drifting his mind along his memory of he's tragic past. The way his parents die in front of him along with his whole clan.

His facial expression suddenly changes into a sad and lonely look.

"Father…." He whispered, remembering the way his father protects his mother from his brother.

"Mother…" He whispered again, remembering the dead body of her mom lying on the floor with the corpse of his father.

Angst and hatred suddenly embossed on his mind, remembering the way his brother killed his parents in front of him.

It keeps repeating over and over on sasuke's mind on how itachi slices his father.

"You're weak…my littler brother….you will always be…." the imaginary itachi whispered upon his ear.

Sasuke immediately snaps, his facial expression showed full of anger and hatred. His thirst for revenge grows bigger and bigger over the past years.

He accumulates a huge amount of chakra along his hands.

Dozens of geysers pop out near him creating a lot of smoke in the area.

"Fuketsu no Chidori!" Impure Chidori

Sasuke's hand began it illuminate a black colored chidori, its lightning pummels the whole ground as slashed it finely.

Sasuke furiously punched the ground beneath him, causing the land to be instantly obliterated in a matter of second, creating a human made crater.

He looked on the sky slowly.

"I'm not weak…."

To be continued….


	12. Four Way Deathlock Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**— Four way Deathlock —**

Shikamaru and the others have entered the forest. Along the way, hundreds of skeletons was scattered around the premises, an unpleasant stench also engulfs the whole place.

Naruto puts his hands in his nose to prevent smelling the stench.

"Damn, this place sure stinks!"

"if I use my technique here, I would probably die" Kiba added.

"We should head forward faster" Shikamaru ordered. "There's something really wrong here"

Then out of no where, a scythe was rapidly soaring towards them. They quickly dodge the scythe as it hits the ground.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled.

"Neji!" Shikamaru instantly ordered.

"Byakugan!" Neji scanned the whole area. he sights off a four image standing on a top of a tree. "Up there!"

all of them looked at the tree that Neji pointed. There was four ninja's dressed up in a traditional sound garb with a big rope belt tied in it.

Brief description of the four sound ninjas.

Yazuo – the sound ninja carrying a huge scythe, he has a white colored garb.

Shinomaru – The leader of the whole group, he has the black garb with chains tied across his chest.

Tomoe – the only girl in the four. She wears a red colored garb and a short black colored skirt.

Miboshi – the biggest among the four. he has a really huge maze on his shoulders.

"Well, this will be interesting…only few people can dodge my scythe. I'm impressed." One of the sound ninjas said smirking.

"cut it out Yazuo, were not here to play games.." the guy with a black colored garb and long silver hair ordered. He seemed to be the leader of the four.

"yeah yeah, I know that Shinomaru " yazuo mischievously respond.

The only girl in the four interrupted. "We better kill them quickly so that we can go back in oto before dark right miboshi?"

A really huge sound ninja with a blue colored garb slowly nodded.

"teme— who are you all?" Naruto angrily demanded lifting his fist towards them. All of the four slowly looked at naruto.

"So, this is the idiot blonde that sasuke-sama told us." Shinomaru said.

Naruto's vein snapped anime style "Why you—"

"Master sasuke is waiting for you at the end of this forest."

Naruto's eyes widen "sasuke…" he whispered.

"Go! Sasuke is waiting for you, we can handle theses morons so don't worry" Shikamaru gave him a thumbs up as kiba tapped the back of naruto. "you'd better bring him back this time!"

"you guys…"

"Now go! We're gonna be alright" Choji added.

"Be sure to be back also" neji crossed his arms.

"Okay! You'd better beat those guys also"

"Of course!" all of them coedly respond

Then right after naruto head straight forward towards where Shinomaru pointed. He glanced back and raised his fist on the air.

"well, there he goes…"

'I really don't understand why did sasuke-sama wanted to see that boy…" tomoe asked.

Yazuo Smirk. "maybe they have some issues to settle?"

"Maybe…"

Shinomaru interrupted the conversation of the two. "Let's begin, I'll take on the one that found us…"

'Weeell? Let see, I'll take on that hottie over there" Tomoe playfully pointed Shikamaru. "What bout you miboshi?"

The Big muscular ninja just looked at choji.

"Then I'll take on the animal guy? Phooey…." Yazuo sighed.

Then on an instance they became serious, they vanished from the tree that they were standing.

Yazuo was the first one who attacked first. He appeared from the backside of Kiba. Waving his long sharp scythe, he almost slashed Kiba.

"Akamaru! Lets begin!" He positioned his hand in a dog sign.

"Juujin Bunshin no Jitsu!" Akamaru suddenly copied the form of Kiba.

"Oho…." Yazuo beamed.

Kiba and akamaru consecutively throws off Kunai from the distance.

At the same time, Choji and Miboshi started fighting too. Miboshi Grabbed his 4 ft. long Maze from his back an batter it in front of Choji. Luckily Choji block it in mid air by his bare hands.

For the past two years, the skills of Choji have greatly improved. He can enlarge all of his body figures without using the pills.

"Baika no Jitsu!" Choji yelled. His whole body grew five time of its size matching the façade of his enemy.

Both of their bodies now are 9ft. large.

He Gives off a huge punch on Miboshi causing it to stepped back. In respond, Miboshi send off a powerful

Blow from his Maze. Choji was battered in his chest but tighten his whole body causing the maze to beak off.

"hehehe, your maze is now broken what will do?" Choji mockingly asked Miboshi.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the area, Tomoe was fighting…or should I say flirting off with Shikamaru.

"Hey there hottie♥" Tomoe Mischievously said, waving her hands.

Shikamaru sighed. "oh man…how troublesome, why do I always end up fighting a women all the time?"

He whispered to himself.

"Fukusuu Ayatsuito no Jutsu" multiple string reeling technique

Shikamaru was caught off guards and by the time he noticed it, he was wrapped up in a multiple sting that tied along his whole body. He was physically numb; id he tries to move, his flesh will slit because of the string that was tied in his whole body.

"When did you.—"

"Back where we started taking of course♥" she winks at Shikamaru afterwards.

"I will slowly enjoy killing you…." Tomoe facial expression suddenly became more serious. Her eyes narrowed, she created multiple combinations of hand seals. "I will obliterate you from the face of the world!"

"Hinote Ayatsuito no jitsu!" Fire string reeling technique

the string that has been tied in Shikamaru suddenly burst into flames, causing the whole body of Shikamaru to be burnt alive.

Tomoe giggles "too bad you'll have to die…"

poof!

"Kagebunshin?" Tomoe yelled

"You think that I will be caught with a lame ninjitsu likethat?" Shikamaru Smirk.

Tomoe scanned to whole area, Shikamaru was sitting in a Tree beside her.

On the other hand Neji and Shinomaru was heated up in their battle, Shinomaru was using chains to fight.

Neji was busy evading the chains that came out of the ground. He doesn't have the slightest change of going near Shonomaru so that he can use the tengetsu.

When he tries to run forward, hundreds of chains with a pointed edge tip came soaring towards him instantly.

All he could do is to spin more and more.

Meanwhile Naruto finally reached he the end of the forest.

He was dumbfounded on the scenery that he was looking. It was like the Grand Canyon. But the only difference is there's water flowing thru the cliffs making the whole place slippery. There were also spiky rocks in the side of the cliff.

A/N: I'm not really good at explaining right? So to make this part easier, remember when jiraiya throw naruto on a cliff to make him accumulate the chakra of kyuubi so that he can summon gamabunta? That's the place! Just use your imagination and imagine Grand Canyon look's like that got it?

Hundreds of geysers were streaming along the area. Huge sparks of lightning hit the ground momentarily.

Naruto noticed a figure standing on an edge of the cliff. He slowly walked straight towards the figure.

The figure looked at him; naruto on the other was stunned when the figure suddenly formed its shape.

His familiar façade, his black hair and his usual emotionless face.

Their eyes have met after two years, eagerly to know how strong the other one had became.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Naruto…"

"….Sasuke…"

To be continued….


	13. Clash of the Kawarimi's Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

A/N: this is my first time creating an action seen, I know I'm not that good on explaining so please lower the criticism. Well, On with the story

**—The Clash of the Kawarimi's— **

The two rivals looked in each other eyes with pure determination; Naruto was determined to bring back his long lost friend while sasuke was determined to prove himself that he is powerful enough to beat his rival naruto and his brother itachi.

"What took you so long…" Sasuke asked with an emotionless voice.

Naruto didn't respond. He just continued looking at sasuke.

Sasuke grinned. "You an idiot as usual.." after saying that, he slowly walks towards naruto. "Well I can see that you've changed in the outside…but have you changed in the inside?" he whispered.

"What are you saying?"

Sasuke stopped walking. "I mean this…." He pointed his chest by his thumb.

Naruto Mockingly Smirk. "Well, see for you self…" he invites sasuke to attack first. Sasuke on the other hand was eagerly to know if naruto really did became powerful for the past two years.

Sasuke in a mere second vanishes out of thin air. Naruto became alerted on the disappearance of sasuke he looked from right to left to scan the whole area when suddenly…

"You're still slow as ever naruto" Naruto widen his eyes, sasuke swiftly appeared beneath him in a docking position.

He was ready to punched naruto in his stomach.

"Bam!" The critical punch connects. Sasuke's eyes widen

poof!

"Kawarimi?" sasuke thought to himself…but he was wrong, a sound echoed the whole place "Henge!"

The Kawarimi sends off hundreds of kunais and shurikens flying madly in the whole place. It was inevitable, sasuke cannot evade so he pulled out the Kusanagi from his back to block the Kunais and shurikens. He stepped back.

tsng!

tsng!

tsng!

three kunai's where flying into his direction, he easily deflected it by his sword. He cautiously looked around while he puts back his sword to his back. "Where is he?" sasuke whispered.

Then in a drop of a hat, naruto came out of the just ground like his fight with neji. A powerful punch connects in the chin of sasuke causing him to flying in the air intensely.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" in a instance a sea of naruto can be seen in the ground. They all jumped in the air forming in five groups. Sasuke waits for the next move of naruto in the air.

"U!"

The first group ruthlessly soar towards sasuke. they've all coedly punched sasuke disorderly.

"ZU!"

poof! the first group disappeared causing a lot of smoke, then the second batch came out of that thick smoke. They all once again punch and kick sasuke ruthlessly.

"MA!" the second group vanished like the first batch. The third group holds the arms of sasuke tightly.

"KI!" the fourth group hold the lower body of sasuke rigidly. Sasuke cannot move nor evade, he sees a two naruto soaring towards him. His yes widen.

The two naruto's was accumulating chakra in their hands forming a spiral unison of chakra in their hands.

"OODAMA RASENGAN!"

Sasuke ginned. he and the bunshin's was caught in the huge spiral formation of chakra. Masses of gust and winds breezes the whole area. as naruto thump his technique further to him...sasuke suddenly puff out into smokes.

poof! Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief.

"KAWARIMI!" naruto yelled. the technique weakened, naruto descend slowly into mid air as he looked around the place.

A voice suddenly spoke. "Kuchiyose: Fukusuu Kiri Kiri Mai…" Summoning: Multiple Wild Spin

eight windmill shuriken was blazing towards naruto disorderly. He evaded it easily by turning around and blocking it by a kunai in his hand. The eight windmill shuriken continued to soar into the sky when suddenly

"Baisuu Henge" Multiple Transformation

All of a sudden, the eight shuriken transformed into sasuke, naruto looked up instantly.

"Ayatsuito no Jutsu!" the eight sasuke yelled reeling a string on naruto.

"What the Hell?" naruto yelled trying to untangle himself on the string that binds him.

All of the eight sasuke evilly grinned, and then all of them formed a tiger seal on their hands.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jitsu!"

Eight Grand Fireball reels into the string that connects on the bodies of naruto. He was burned to death by the techniques of sasuke.

poof!

Seven of the eight sasuke vanished, leaving only the true sasuke.

Sasuke grinned as he descends from the air. "Kawarimi no Jitsu nonetheless…" he thinks to himself.

HE stool still on the ground for awhile, he closes his eye. Then he sensed a person standing in his back.

"I see you've become stronger in the past two years…" sasuke said.

"You as well sasuke…" Naruto enthusiastically respond. He smiled.

"Well, enough exercising…time to get serious…" Sasuke turned towards naruto. Still closed his eyes as he do it.

"Bring it on…" Naruto clutches his shoulders.

They both smiled, eager to know what true strength of the other possesses.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.

"Sharingan!"

To be continued…


	14. Meltdown Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciated it all!.

—**Meltdown—**

At last, sasuke activated his sharingan; the three sharingan mark slowly encircled the pupil of sasuke.

Naruto on the other hand slowly unleashes the chakra of kyuubi, making his hair on the cheek rigid.

Naruto flings out four kunai towards sasuke. Sasuke docks, quickly evading the kunai that naruto throws unto him.

Naruto runs headed to the position of sasuke. He formed the crossed hand seal.

poof!

poof!

Two bunshins appeared in the back of naruto. The original rapidly punched sasuke in the stomach followed by another blow in the chest then a kick in the chin. Subsequently, one of the bunshin jumps in the air from the backside of naruto, closed enough to kicked the rear head of sasuke, taijutsu style.

Sasuke plunge down to the ground head first but he suddenly flips around causing him to land safely.

As he looked forward, one of the bunshin of naruto immediately ran towards him. He grabbed the Kusanagi from his back, slicing the bunshin in the chest. "poof" smoke come out. He notices that naruto was descending hastily towards him. He waited for him to land in the ground.

As naruto landed in the ground, sasuke genuflect then afterwards twist his body and kicked the legs of naruto.

poof! the last bunshin of naruto disappeared. The original naruto quickly appeared in sasuke's back.

Naruto grabs a kunai and holds it in his hand. He promptly runs forward. "Take this!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He glimpse back towards naruto seeing him in his left rear eye.

When naruto almost slit sasuke's back, just like his brother itachi, he created a bunshin without any hand seals beneath naruto. it swing its swords to prevent naruto to make any damage to the original sasuke.

Naruto mockingly smirk.

"KONOHA SEMPU!"

The bunshin of sasuke was directly hit by naruto's foot. Naruto's eyes widen on disbelief "NANI?"

The bunshin didn't vanished, but instead it exploded like a grenade.

Naruto quickly covered his face. He was thrown back because of the impact of explosion. "Bunshin Bakuha?" he thought to himself. a large amount of black smoke covered the area of sasuke. "In that case…" naruto whispered.

Naruto formed multiple complex hand seal formations.

"Suiton: Koori Nami!" Water Element: Ice Wave!

Dozens of Ice daggers forming a wave flows to the ground came rushing towards the black smoke.

As the daggers of ice entered the smoke, an exact copied technique came out of the smoke.

The two techniques collide with each other.

"I case you forget, I have the sharingan…ninjutsu's like that won't work on me…" sasuke slowly appeared out of the smoke.

Naruto smirk. "Don't worry, I wont forget…"

Now its time for sasuke to do his counter attack. He formed an ultra super fast hand seals.

Sasuke breathe in.

"Katon: Goukakyuu Fukusuu no Jitsu!" fire element: Multiple Grand Fireball!

Four enormous fireballs came rushing towards naruto. naruto recklessly ran towards the fireballs. He speed up his movement causing his body it temporarily became translucent.

He evaded the first three fireballs easily, and sliced up in the fourth fireball in middle by his hand.

"SAASUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" naruto yelled with a full tone of his voice. He was holding a huge shuriken on his hand. He throws it to sasuke immediately.

Sasuke grabbed his sword to block it. The shuriken hits the middle portion of the sword. Sasuke eyes widen.

Tssshhhh a familiar sound came from the shuriken.

"an exploding tag?" sasuke loudly thought.

BOOM! Sasuke was directly caught by the explosion. Naruto began to gather up his chakra on his body.

He formed four hand seal consisting of

Dog

Boar

Dragon

Tiger

After he completed combining this hand seals, four spheres with different colors matching the colors of the each element (red-fire water-blue white-wind brown-earth ) suddenly surrounded and revolve around naruto. By the time the smoke disappeared, sasuke was also completed forming a technique in his hands.

He holds a two chidori on his hand; the one is white and the other is black.

They both head strait towards each other. when they are about to collide, naruto combined the four elemental spheres around him. He merged it all to his hands, forming a multi colored rasengan on his hands.

"TOUKAI NO CHIDORI!"

"FUKYUU RASENGAN!"

The two techniques collide with the other causing the ground beneath them to crumble. Their chakra mend with the other, producing a dark violet chakra around them. Geysers explode around them, Hundred pieces of rock ascend in the air as the two pushed up their techniques. Then all of a sudden they both were thrown back because of the force. Sasuke grabbed the ground to beak up the force that causing him to fall back while naruto also did what sasuke does.

They both catch their breath heavily while looking with each others eye.

Meanwhile, sakura finally arrived in the valley of lost souls. He quickly followed pakkun who leaps from tree to tree to scent off the smell of naruto.

Sakura suddenly stopped when she sees the battered bodies of Shikamaru and the others.

They all defeated the four underlings of sasuke but badly injured. They cannot even stand because of exhaustion.

"You guys—"

Breathing fast, Shikamaru respond "S—sakura, what are you doing here?"

"What happened here, Where naruto?"

"N—naruto? he head forward…just follow that path and you'll see him as well as sasuke.." Shikamaru pointed the path where naruto has gone to. "Thank you very much!" Sakura quickly goes to the path where Shikamaru has pointed.

"And one other thing sakura…" Shikamaru added.

Sakura stopped and looked back into Shikamaru.

"Be careful.."

"Okay…" he continued running in the path followed by pakkun beneath him.

"Don't worry naruto-kun I'm coming"

To be continued…


	15. New Genration Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

A/N: I have a proposition to all of you . When I was about to sleep last night, I have thought of a new plot to this fiction. The plot is, naruto will fall from the cliff, lost his memory and will be found by the akatsuki. When they were about to extract the bijuu on naruto, their leader thought if they can add up as the replacement to the kuuchin position.

I wont spoil anymore of the plot but to make it short, their leader personally will teach naruto everything that he know and ordered everyone search off the jinchuuriki around the world.

So what do you think, should I stick with the sealed village plot or this new one. Give me your answers on the review. Anyway, on with the story.

**—New Generation—**

"Shall we make this fight more interesting?" Sasuke evilly grinned. He suddenly activated his cursed heaven seal at his neck. raging flame-like pattern suddenly appeared in the half part body of sasuke and his right eye abruptly transformed into black.

Then the pattern suddenly changed its color to black.

He formed a tiger seal on his hand.

"Kuromeru Joukai…" black heaven

The pitch-black sky suddenly turned into total darkness color, it was pure black. Thunder and lightning engulfs the skies, Hurricanes overwhelm the grounds. It was a complete devastation. It feels like Armageddon is finally coming to the place.

"sasuke…." Naruto seriously sweat dropped. Then in a mere millisecond, sasuke disappeared. And suddenly emerged in front of naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen "How did he?"

Sasuke grabbed the neck of naruto and lift him into the air.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

sasuke electrify the whole body of naruto. He stifled naruto to death. He gathers up huge amount of chakra in his hand.

He was ready to strike naruto with his chidori. Sasuke nearby his mouth to the ear of naruto.

"Are you ready to die?" he whispered. suddenly a kunai came flying towards him. Naruto kneel down to the ground breathing really fast. His eyes broaden on what he sees

Sasuke was knocked by the kunai.

poof sasuke suddenly turned into a bunshin. He reappears three feet away from naruto.

He looked to the person who throws the kunai in him.

"…sakura"

Sakura eyes became wet. "s—sasuke…" she bit her lips. "Why are you doing this?"

She was almost on the verge of crying. Sasuke emotionlessly walk towards her.

"S-STOP! LEAVE SAKURA ALONE I'M YOUR OPPONENT, NOT HER!" naruto yelled. Naruto cannot move because of the choke that sasuke used in him. His body was numb.

Sasuke didn't pay any attention on naruto, he just walk strait towards sakura.

"you're still annoying as usual…." Sasuke suddenly vanished. Sakura began to put the gloves on her hands. She closes her eyes trying to find the chakra of sasuke.

sakura quickly studies the moves of sasuke.

"Judging by the way he moves and the formation of his chakra he'll probably…"

she thought to herself. Her eyes suddenly opened.

Sasuke suddenly appeared at the side of her, but sakura has already predicted that sasuke was going to that position and already did her counter attack.

Sasuke's eyes widen in disbelief. "What—"

sakura had already send off her powerful punch in the direction of sasuke. She knocks the chest of sasuke directly. Sasuke was soaring back because of the tremendous punch of sakura.

Sasuke slammed into a rock but it was shattered because of the force. He continues to fly backwards. He grabbed the ground to stop.

"Strength Enhancement technique?" he thought to himself while looking at sakura.

"If you thinking that I am the same old sakura that you knew, you're probably wrong" Sakura mightily said while pulling her gloves.

He jumped towards the stunned blonde to check upon him.

"naruto…" she said really passionately. Naruto looked on the eyes of sakura. "sakura…"

Both looked each other as if they were about to kiss when suddenly…

"YOU IDIOT!" sakura knocked the hell out of naruto.

"DO YOU THINK THAT I CAN HANDLE WAITING ONLY FOR YOU?" sakura shouted on the face of naruto as she shakes the shoulders of naruto.

"DO YOU THINK THAT I CANNOT DO ANYTHING TO HELP YOU?"

Sakura's eyes became wet by the second. she puts her hand in her face to hide the fact that already crying.

"Geez, You didn't know how worried I am that something bad might happen to you…"

Naruto noticed that sakura was crying. He wipes away the tears on the eyes of sakura.

"Okay then I'll let you fight with me…" he then smiled. "So please stop crying…"

Sakura just nodded in response.

Sasuke interrupted "Are you finished?"

"Sasuke…" sakura whispered while naruto stands beside her.

"I really didn't want to fight you, but if that's the only way to bring you back sasuke then you leave me no choice!" sakura changed his facial expression into much more serious look.

"Naruto!" she looked at the eyes of naruto. he easily catch what sakura was telling him by the way she looked at him. They both bit their thumbs together.

"So that's what your planning…" sasuke thought to himself. he noticed that they were about to use the summoning technique, so he also bit his thumb to match the skill of them. They all cuff their hands on the ground making a seal in it. They all cohesively yelled.

"Kuchiyose no jitsu!"

Three huge smokes suddenly pop out in the area. A frog hand abruptly appeared in the first smoke. A slug head on the second and a snake tail on the third.

Like on the battle of the legendary sanins, naruto sakura and sasuke also positioned themselves on the head of each summoning.

The earsplitting voice of gamabunta echoed the whole place. "What going on here Naruto, why is Katsuyu and Manda here?"

"Gamabunta, as well as Katsuyu. Long time no see, the last time we meet each other is when that stupid orochimaru summoned me to fight both of yo— oh yeah… I should pay back both of you for what you did to me last time…" manta annoyingly said.

"Manda!" Sasuke ordered. "You don't have to boss me punk! I know that already!"

Manda heaved a burst of petrol in his mouth. Sasuke uses his fire skill.

"Katon: Boukakyuu no jutsu!" the technique merge with the petrol that manda vomits. Emitting a huge burst of flames towards Gamabunta and katsuyu.

Gamabunta leaps into the air then throws up ball of water towards Manda. Katsuyu on the other hand, split herself into tiny pieces to avoid the flame. She head strait towards Manda whose busy blocking the attack of gamabunta.

"WHAT THE HELL—!" manda exclaimed. He noticed that tiny forms of katsuyu had gathered beneath him.

They've all educed a silk that forms a web around manda.

"Gamabunta, now!" katsuyu yelled.

"Naruto!"

"yosh!"

both of them breathe in.

Naruto yelled as he exhaled mass amount of fire in his mouth while gamabunta breathe out a gas in its entrance.

"Katon: Gogyou Shuuha Haretsu no Jitsu!" fire element: Fire wave explosion!

Manda as well as sasuke was strangled in the silk web that Katsuyu used on them and upon closer inspection, the silk was embedded in petrol as well.

Sfx: "BLLLLSSHGGGGGGG!" Manda burned to hell by the second.

Gamabunta and katsuyu merge up their techniques to form a much more powerful technique that can burn any opponent in ashes.

Sakura's eyes widen. "What is this—"

As the fire dried out, the only thing that naruto and sakura can see id the burned skin of manda. Katsuyu began to form back to her original size while gamabunta and naruto looked around the whole area to find manda. Katsuyu slowly began to stroll beside gamabunta to tighten their defense.

"Found him yet, Katsuyu?"

"No, not yet sakura-sama…"

they've all felt a sudden earthquake. Four gamabunta suddenly appeared, encircling all of them.

Sakura's eyes widen "How did—"

"Sasuke used kagebushin on manda…" Naruto explained

the a sudden voice resonances the entire place. "oh it not just a simple bunshin that I created" sasuke responds in a cliff far away from them.

Sasuke grinned. "Bunshin Bakuha no jitsu!" Shadow clone explosion

Then suddenly all of the manda explodes like a nuclear bomb. It was a suicidal attack. Katsuyu, gamabunta and Manda cannot continue fighting. They've all disappeared because of the explosion.

Naruto and sakura blazes down to the ground. Naruto quickly checked the conditioned of sakura. He shake the shoulders of sakura but still didn't wake up. He was on the verge of crying when he noticed that she was only unconscious.

"Thank goodness…" a huge exhale of relief came out of naruto's mouth.

Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of naruto. naruto angrily looked at him.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT SAKURA!" the pissed off naruto scream. Sasuke didn't response.

"I wont…"

"I WONT FORGIVE YOU FOR HURTING SAKURA!"

Kyuubi's full force suddenly emerged from the body of naruto. the tailed chakra apparently appeared as well as the fox life ear charka. Now without hesitation, naruto unleashes the full capacity of his strength. His eyes turned into a fox like red eye.

Shivers run to the spine of sasuke as he watches the transformation of naruto. he madly laugh at the excitement that he was feeling. Now it his time to unleashes his full force.

His Hair suddenly increases its length and his wings pops out of his back. His skin colored changed into grayish and a dark chakra surrounds him. He flew into the air and finally bring out a mass of force in him.

The two chakra's thrust with the other as the both collide with each other.

IT was the time for the final battle of the two.

"NARUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOO!" sasuke yelled holding a dark chidori on his hand

"SASUUUUKEEEEEEEEEE!" naruto was also holding a rasengan huge as a basket ball on his hands.

Their surrounding was completely devastated because of the friction of each power.

To be Continued….

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'm still thinking about the final fight scene of naruto and sasuke. the next chapter will be one hell of a fighting scene or so I thought…so wait for the next chapter. But meanwhile R&R okay?


	16. Total Madness Chapter 16

A/N: I'm really sorry for the cliffy last chapter, my head just crashed up after I've finished chapter 15 and when I look at the clock I was like_ "OMG! WTF? Its already 3:30 in the morning?" _I go crazy around my room because I only have three hours and thirty minutes to sleep and probably my teacher will gonna make me the '_hot spot'_ again in the class if I arrive late. In any case, I still finished up this chapter right after my class.

By the way, the pairing will DEFINITELY gonna be a NaruxSaku, not SasuxSaku nor NaruxHina. I have no plan changing the main pairing but I still not sure about the other pairings.

InoxShika TemaXgaara KibaXhina NejixTen and KakaxRin (yup! She'll return)

Sasuke? I thinking not to pair him with anybody (its not like I hate him or something) He'll redeem for all that he did and blame himself for what happened to naruto. But he'll be quite fond of sakura. NOT like a lover's love but much more like a brotherly love. but I'm still not sure, maybe I will put some new girl that matches the qualities of sasuke. Anyway, here it is Chapter 16. enjoy!

Chapter 16:

**Total Madness — **

The two opposing force viciously collided with one another. No one ever wanted to step down and got beaten. This time, it's no remorse, no one was holding back anymore. They unleashed their full aptitude. It's now or never, they were going for the kill.

Naruto and sasuke was pushing their techniques with one another. A black colored spiral sphere that was composed by the combined force of naruto and sasuke was surrounding them immensely.

Then on a split of a second, the rasengan of naruto and the Chidori of sasuke slip up with one another.

Naruto was clobbered in his chest by the Chidori while Sasuke was bashed up by the rasengan in his left cheek. They both hurl back out on the sphere of chakra.

Naruto managed to grip his hands and feet on the wall like a fox while sasuke flew straight into the sky. He flaps his wings to stop himself.

Sasuke looked down at naruto who has a fox-like chakra in his body. Naruto began to run like a fox while sasuke form a complicated formation of hand seals.

Sasuke continuously flutter his wings.

"SOBATSU FUJIN NO JITSU!" ( punishment of the wind god ) he shouted. A multiple amount of tornadoes came rushing into naruto like it was on a 'locked on' mode.

Naruto easily dodge the tornadoes by running as a fox in the ground. Sasuke was starting to get pissed off. He formed a tiger seal, symbolizing that he'll do a fire technique.

He glanced down at naruto as he breathe in.

"AMATERASU!"

A black fire suddenly burst out of sasuke's mouth.

Naruto noticed this technique; he swiftly let himself be carried into the air by the tornado to evade the technique.

The black flame immediately obliterated the whole area. Causing a huge crater beneath him. He started to scan the area to look for the remains of naruto. Sasuke quickly looked around.

"Show yourself" he whispered. Suddenly, his eyes widen as he become aware that naruto was in front of him. He was caught off guard by naruto. he was pulled by a red chakra that formed like an arm and grabbed his whole body towards naruto.

Naruto gives off a thunderous uppercut on the chin as he pulled sasuke in front of him then quickly connects a 250 ° kick in the back of the head of sasuke and when sasuke was about to fall rapidly in the ground, a bunshin of naruto directly kicked sasuke in the chin causing him to flew up again.

Naruto is not finished yet, he flew beside sasuke and at his surprise when suddenly…

Mangekyou Sharingan…

Naruto directly looked into the eye of sasuke. He was transported into a place of pure darkness. You can see nothing in that place.

"Dammit! I totally forgot about his Doujutsu…." Naruto angrily whispered.

Then a pattern suddenly appeared in front of naruto. it was sakura, running towards him.

"Sakura?"

Sakura's body suddenly explodes. Sakura's blood was tainted on naruto.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" naruto burst into tears. Then suddenly nine sakura appeared in front of him again.

"STOP!" sakura's body exploded again. It continued again and again until a sea of sakura was standing around him. "Naruto, why didn't you save me?" all of the sakura said with unison.

"S—stop this sasuke…." he just closes his eye and hopes that I will soon end.

Time silently passed by, naruto slowly opened his eye and he was gradually relieved that all of the sakura had disappeared. Then naruto's eyes widen when he noticed that he was on a upside down crucifix position.

Then he noticed that sakura appeared again in front of him but this time she was holding a small sword in her hand.

"No. this can't be the sakura that I know, this is only a genjutsu and I can break it…" naruto thought to himself. he then remembered what jiraiya has taught him when dealing with a genjutsu.

"I need to stop my flow of chakra….but how. I cannot easily control kyuubi's chakra, much more stop it? Come on naruto think!"

his eyes widened as he thought of a way to dispel. Then when the sword of the fake sakura was going to hit him, in an instance he was back into the valley of lost soul flying in the air while looking at the eyes of sasuke.

he hastily punched sasuke to prevent him from using the mangekyou sharingan again. they both landed in the ground.

Sasuke grinned

"Clever. You used your bunshin to send its chakra to your own body so that you can disrupt the flow of your own chakra."

Naruto smirk. "Hehe. I used my own chakra to disrupt my own chakra. I bet ero-sennin will be stunned if he sees that!"

"But that's not enough to beat me!"

Sasuke quickly vanishes then malevolently reappeared in front of naruto.

"Too slow" sasuke sadistically grinned. He quickly does a punch and kick combo's on naruto.

First a strong punch on the stomach that made naruto almost unconscious then a knee on the chin following a 1-2 punch on the face then afterwards doing a 250 degree kick that connects on the right shoulder of naruto.

"snap!" naruto's right shoulder bone began to break. "AHHHHHHH!" naruto screams in pain while sasuke flew into the air.

Meanwhile, back at the office of the hokage. Tsunade was checking up on her bingo ticket. Her eyes widen as she noticed that the numbers that she place her bet on wins. Tsunade sweat dropped instantly.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

She holds the ticket tightly as she looked outside her window.

"Does it hurt…." Sasuke sarcastically asked. Crossing his arms together.

he accumulated all of his chakra on his hand. He will finish naruto in this final move.

A Dark Chidori was slowly formed in his hand.

Sasuke impassively glance down on the half unconscious naruto.

"I will finish you now, naruto"

"SASUUUKEEEEE!" naruto also accumulated his final burst of chakra in his body, forming a gigantic Rasengan on his hand.

Sasuke intensely descended down towards naruto. "NARUUTOOO!"

Naruto on the other hand, ascend in the air to collide with sasuke. "SASUUKEEEE!"

The two techniques smashed with each other. the suddenly a huge pillar of light was created due to the friction of their forces. The pillar of light wipeouts the dark cloud in the skies.

The whole konoha noticed the pillar of light that form in the sky. All of the people in town stopped and looked at the pillar of light.

"Tsunade-sama look!" shizune pointed the pillar of light from the window office of the hokage.

Tsunade's eyes widen as she gazed upon the malevolent light that's in the sky..

"That is—"

"What is it Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade brings out the bingo ticket on her pocket. Her heart suddenly pound fast and a sudden chill wind blew to his neck.

"Naruto…"

To be continued….


	17. I need You Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

A/N: WARNING: this chapter contains a lot of emotional and dramatic scene. If you're not into it, don't read this chapter and only wait for the next chapter.

Well, after all of that Is clear, here it is Chapter 17 enjoy!

**I need you —**

Naruto and sasuke continued to pushed up their remaining chakra on their final moves.

Then on a split of a second, Naruto's broken shoulder began to break again, causing his rasengan to be pushed back by the Chidori.

"Dammit! Why now!" naruto shouted to himself.

Sasuke noticed that the shoulders of naruto snapped. He capitalized to the situation so he gradually slips his Chidori on the rasengan of naruto to hit the shoulder of naruto.

When the Chidori of sasuke began to slither to his technique, naruto slowly positioned his arm to the chest of sasuke.

The Chidori rammed the left shoulders of naruto while the Rasengan bashed into the chest of sasuke. Their bodies twist and turn as it dragged down into the ground. Neither of the two can move any longer, they've used up all of their chakra's. naruto retuned to his normal self while the Cursed seal of sasuke was deactivated. No one move at the moment, they were so exhausted and cannot even stand up in their feet.

After a minute, sasuke unevenly stand up because of the less damage that he take, while naruto's shoulders bleed rapidly.

He grabbed the neck of naruto and started to choke him to death

"Your still weak as ever…naruto" sasuke commented while holding naruto in the neck.

Naruto replied with a beaten tone of voice. "S-so? How does it feel to kill someone sasuke...ugh.." he cough, blood came out of his mouth.

"haven't kill someone before?" sasuke stood silent for a second thinking what naruto commented. Naruto asked again now looking more serious to sasuke.

"Have you killed someone before sasuke?"

"shut up!" the annoyed sasuke replied.

"how can you kill your brother if you cannot kill me?" naruto asked. Blood continuously flowed to his mouth.

"that's none of your business!" sasuke screamed.

"Now you have the chance sasuke! Make a hole right into my chest! In that way, you can instantly kill me!" naruto grabbed sasuke's hand and draws it near to his chest.

"Quit it! I know what I'm doing!" sasuke replied with a high tone of voice

Silence….

"I thought you were smart sasuke. But I was wrong"

"What do you mean?" sasuke arrogantly asked.

Naruto Beamed. "You want to know?"

"Comeon tell me!"

Naruto's eyes became serious. "You want to know? It's because you're only doing what your brother wants you to do! Stupid sasuke"

Sasuke began to madly laugh "hahaha, what do you mean that i was following what that monster wants me to do, is that it?" sasuke replied tightening his grip on naruto, but he was abruptly interrupted by naruto.

"ugh…Y—yes precisely, now tell me what have you become, Tell me sasuke!"

"Can't you see? I've become a powerful person wi—"sasuke arrogantly replied but he was again interrupted on his speech.

"but at what price?" naruto coldly asked. Sasuke continued to hold him in the air, not even moving an inch.

silence.

Silence..

Silence….

Naruto answered his own question "by sacrificing you own humanity!"

"Stop.." sasuke silently replied

"By sacrificing your own happiness!"

"Stop!" sasuke answered, increasing the tone of his voice.

"And most of all sacrificing the people that you truly care for!. Tell me sasuke, is that all worth it?"

"STOP!" sasuke loudly scream.

"Isn't this what your brother wants you to do sasuke? Destroy your own life!" naruto answered really concerned.

"What do you mean by '_destroyed_'?"

"Answer me sasuke. What will you do after you've killed your own brother?"

Sasuke became silent because of what naruto asked him. He could not think of anything

Since he gave up everything in order to gain power. He gave up his own happiness. He leaves his hometown konoha, and most of all he abandon all of the people that truthfully cares for him the most. His friends.

"What will I do after I killed my own brother itachi?" sasuke thought to himself.

"Go back to Konoha?"

He answered his own question. "No way. After all that I did, they probably hated me…"

He asked himself again. "What if I apologize to them?"

"Not a chance!"

"Live in a new country?"

"I don't know…"

"What will do. WHAT!"

Naruto interrupted the argument of sasuke in his thoughts.

"You cannot answer me because you were so devoted on killing you brother that you thrown away all that are left to you…"

"Yes, I've thrown away all that are important to me, I have nothing left."

Sasuke coldly replied.

"You're wrong sasuke…"

Sasuke's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

"You know two years ago, when you left konoha do you know that sakura cried day and night because you leave?"

Sasuke became silent in the moment.

"And why did we even make a retrieval mission just to take you back to konoha sasuke?"

"…I don't know…."

"It's because you are important to us sasuke! Konoha isn't the same when you're not around…"

Sasuke didn't respond.

Naruto Smirk.

"Since you left konoha Kakashi-sensei (yay I remember!) Arrive more late than ever"

Silent….

"Since you left, Team seven had fewer missions now! Do you even think what damage it would cause to my Budget? Now I only have to eat two bowls of ramen every day"

Sasuke replied "I'm sorry I didn't knoowww"

"Ever since you left, I cannot hear anymore fan girls of yours talk about you in the streets every morning…"

Silent….

"Since you left konoha Ino and sakura have stopped fighting anymore, you know what damage will it make? Ino is starting to like Shikamaru!"

"I don't want that lazy bum to be the first one to have a girlfriend on our batch!" Naruto mumbled.

sasuke's left eye brow rise. "Ino and Shikamaru together?" he thought to himself.

"Since you left, all of the Guys on konoha has now a girlfriend! Even Choji found this really hot girl!"

"what the hell are you taking about naruto?"

"Since you left, the birth rate of konoha has rapidly increase!"

sasuke respond "and what's that have to do with me?"

Naruto mischievously laugh. "hehehe. Sasuke-kun soo naïve"

Naruto began to speak again. "And worst of all, since you left, I always have to deal with my '_I cannot save him' _or _'I'm not strong enough' _voices running into my head"

Sasuke's vein snapped.

"one more thing, since you left, gaara hasn't been himself for the past two years. He keeps mumbling about _'deaath'_ or _'kiill' _all the time"

'And what's that have to do with me again?"

"Maybe he has a big crush on yo—"

Sasuke quickly interrupted naruto.

He evilly looked at naruto "This isn't the time to joke around Naruto. I WAS ON MY EMTIONAL SIDE FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

Sasuke added "it took me a lot of time to find my emotional side naruto, way to spoil my effort geez…"

Naruto scratches the back of his head. "Sorry…"

A/N: ( Sorry about the comedic scene, but I just have to lighten things up because this chapter involves A LOT of crying and emotional things, anyway back to the serious part )

"ehem.."

Naruto's face became serious again. he lightly smile then slowly closes his eye.

"Do you know that team seven hasn't been the same ever since you've left us?"

Sasuke didn't know what to respond so he just let naruto talk.

"there's no more annoying guy that I can compete to…"

"Do you know that sakura-chan hasn't been the same for the past couple of years since you've left?"

Sasuke just lowered his head.

"She hasn't showed her gracious smile for a long time…"

Sasuke finally loosened up his grip on naruto's neck. Naruto dropped on the floor. He looked at the face of sasuke. he then noticed that tears was slowly flow thru sasuke's eyes

Naruto's eyes became wet as he talk.

"Sasuke, Konoha needs you"

"Sakura needs you"

"………"

"I need you sasuke"

Sasuke became confused of the comment that naruto said to him.

"What are you saying naruto…"

"If you're not around, I wont have a worthy rival that I always want to compete with…"

Silence…

"My life isn't complete if my best friend is not around…" Naruto calmly said.

"N—naruto…" sasuke for the first time feels a warn feeling deep inside his body

"So, this is what it feels to have a true friend…" sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto looked at the eyes of sasuke. "Now sasuke, I will ask you again…" Sasuke looked up at him.

"What have you become…."

"I….i don't know anymore!"

Suddenly itachi's voice echoes the mind of sasuke.

"run my stupid brother! Hate me! Have no regrets, show no mercy! Run if you have to"

"STOPPPPPPPP!" sasuke yelled as he clutches on to his head.

Naruto's face became concerned. "sasuke?"

"Get out of my head!" sasuke grasp his head as he closed his eyes.

"Snap out of it sasuke!" naruto answered. Giving aid in his friend, He hold on sasuke's shoulders.

"N….Naruto? ahhhhhhhh! My head!" Sasuke still hear itachi's voice

The imaginary figure of Itachi suddenly appeared in the mind of sasuke. he whispered in the ear of sasuke.

"you're alone my stupid brother, always alone and will be alone forever! You'll die alone!"

Everything that sasuke sees was in black. He could not see any hope in his life anymore. The fact that he admits that naruto was…right.

Sasuke talk to himself. "What have I become? a person that has been obsessed in power. Just like my brother…..who knows what will I do… kill the most important persons in my life just like my brother...might as well die…im sure he'd laugh at me if he sees me in this condition….itachi."

Then he sees a little pillar of light on the darkness in his head. A imaginary figure of naruto was reaching up his hand.

"sasuke, you can beat it. You can beat the darkness within your mind" sasuke reached up his hand on naruto.

Naruto smirk as he grabbed the hands of sasuke and save him from the darkness that lye's deep within his soul.

"Lets go home, sasuke…"

Sasuke was brought back into reality. He noticed the concerned look on naruto as he shakes his shoulders.

"I'm glad that you're okay sasuke."

Sasuke calmly replied. "I'm okay now naruto"

Naruto smiled. "So, lets go home?"

Sasuke smirk. "But are you sure its still okay?"

Naruto crossed his arm. "of course it is, I'm sure Tsunade baa-chan will punish you but I think its not that harsh…"

Sasuke sneer "huh, you're still optimistic as usual"

Then naruto and sasuke both laugh for no reason.

Then a figure suddenly appeared. He shouted on a top of a cliff.

"So does it mean that you're betraying orochimaru-sama?"

Naruto and sasuke quickly looked on the person. They cannot recognize the person because it's too far away.

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"You're—"

To be continued….


	18. Losing you Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

**—Losing you —**

"sasuke-sama" The figure suddenly walks towards both of them.

"What are you doing here? Kabuto" the exhausted sasuke grabbed his kusanagi from his back to defend himself.

Kabuto tap his eyeglasses. " I was ordered by orochimaru-sama to monitor your every movement, In case you did something to betray him"

"Why you—" Naruto angrily burble.

"If I were you, you shouldn't fight me. At your current condition, there's only one percent no, zero percent chance that both of you can defeat me."

Naruto and sasuke angrily grinned.

"Even if there's zero chance or even negative whatever chance there is, there's no way that we will give up that easily!" Naruto stands up. His face was full of determination.

Sasuke glanced at him "Even though you have no chakra left, you can still see the determination in his face, I completely lost at our battle, Naruto" Sasuke thought to himself as he looked into the face of naruto.

"How foolish, okay then…prepare to die!" Kabuto began to run towards them. He uses the Kagebunshin technique to create three duplicate of himself.

The two clones attack naruto while the original and the last bunshin assaulted sasuke.

Naruto could barely keep up; his wound on his shoulder prevented him to use his other arm. He defended the attacks of the clone by using only one arm.

One the other side, sasuke was lacerated by the knife-like chakra of Kabuto. It made his whole body numb and completely motionless. Sasuke's body fall in the ground.

"You traitor! After all that orochimaru-sama did, this is the payment that he'll get?"

Kabuto continuously kicked his stomach. Blood willfully spill form sasuke' mouth.

Lastly, Kabuto delivered a thunderous kick on sasuke, causing him to be dragged to the edge of the cliff.

Kabuto's right hand suddenly emits a violet chakra as he walk towards sasuke.

"Orochimaru-sama personally ordered me to eliminate you if you dared to betrayed us"

Sasuke mockingly grinned "Orochimaru wound never kill me, he wanted this body and there's no chance that he'll gave up that easily"

"Oh that crap…."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Kabuto smirk. "Yes, orochimaru needs your body. But its doesn't matter if you're alive or dead as long as we have your body"

"You're saying that he can still use his Forbidden Jutsu even if the person is dead?"

"Precisely, we'll just have to preserve your body until the time is complete. So it doesn't matter if you arrive at sound country dead as long as I recover your body before it decompose"

Kabuto grasp the neck of sasuke again. "You know, for the last couple of years I develop a new technique that can easily killed a person in just one touch"

Sasuke catching his breath "H—how's that supposed to work…"

"Oh its pretty simple, it breaks down all of the cells in your body and converting it into a virus. It will then spread in your body in just a mere millisecond destroying all of the major organs in your body"

"Now sasuke, you will be the first test subject to experience this new Jutsu of mine…"

Kabuto aims for the chest of sasuke. he thrust his right hand to the chest of sasuke when suddenly, naruto pushed sasuke from the way causing him to be the one who suffered the Technique of Kabuto.

Kabuto's right hand pierced straight into the chest of naruto. Blood continuously flowed into it. Naruto felt his whole body was burning. Naruto stepped back but all of a sudden he tripped into the cliff and because kabuto's hand was locked into naruto's chest, they both fall into the bottomless cliff.

"LET GO YOU BRAT!" Kabuto demanded as they both fall

naruto grasp the hand of Kabuto to prevent him from escaping.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WE"LL BOTH DIE" Kabuto shouted.

Time suddenly slowed down as he fall. Naruto thought to himself.

"That's it I'm going to die, even if I didn't fall from this cliff I will still die because I was directly hit by Kabuto's technique"

"I feel really cold, I think my heart stopped"

"My body is numb as well"

"And worst of all I have no chakra left to save myself"

Silence….

Silence…

"This brings back memories, I felt this feeling the first time I summoned gamabunta into that cliff that ero-sennin throw me…"

"The only difference is I had plenty of chakra left at that time..."

Silence…

"sakura, I'm sorry…"

"I couldn't keep my promise…"

Then out of the blue, sasuke's left hand caught the right hand of naruto. Time suddenly brought back into normal for naruto.

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. "sasuke"

"H—hold on!"

"What are you doing?"

"Saving you of course, now don't you ever let go okay?"

Kabuto suddenly interrupts "Yeah, don't let go sasuke or naruto will fall"

"NO, sasuke let go!"

"N—NE-NEVER"

Kabuto respond with a sadistic grin on his face. "Yeees, never let go sasuke!"

Then Naruto looked up to sasuke calmly.

"Sasuke, promise me one thing…"

"Stop looking at me like that!" sasuke's eyes became wet. He noticed that naruto was planning to do a double suicide.

Naruto closed his eyes passionately "I know I still wouldn't survive even if you saved me from falling"

"Don't talk like that naruto, you'll survive this!" Tears suddenly flows down to sasuke's eyes.

Naruto tighten his grip on the hands of sasuke "promise me you'll protect sakura, never let her cry okay?"

(A/N: I repeat. this is a naruXsaku fic I have no plan of revising it)

"You will not die naruto!"

"Don't worry, I wont die, I'll survive this fall" Naruto opened his eye and smiled at sasuke.

"…I'm counting on you sasuke…"

He loosened his grip on the hands of sasuke. He plunged down to the bottomless cliff along with Kabuto.

"NAARUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

To be continued…


	19. The Rain of Absolute LonelinesChapter 19

A/N: Damn, I so fast in updating. I even impressed myself for typing almost day and night. But there's a reason why I update so fast. Right now my school is on athletic month. so that means our usual hours in school is halved the entire month of July. So I need to finish this fic up until the end of his month because next month, our class hour will be back to normal again. That means my schedule will be hectic again and I will have no time updating this fic anymore sob I also have crappy club activities at weekends so updating on Saturdays and Sundays is impossible. So wish me luck that I can finish this story up until the end of this month. Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 19:

— **The rain of absolute Loneliness **—

Sasuke kneel down on the cliff where naruto had fallen. He was so shocked that he even didn't move for a long time. He even didn't blink for a second, he just kneel on the ground looking at the bottomless cliff.

Then the sky started to naturally darken. I seems like the nature also was agonizing on the death of naruto. Cold winds suddenly blow thru the whole place and thunder echoed the entire skies.

--------At the hokage's office---------------

Tsunade was drinking a cup of tea. She looked at the window from her office.

"It seems that there will be a huge storm coming…" Tsunade whispered to herself.

Then when the placed the cup on the table, a crack suddenly appears on the cup that she was using.

"huh, i really didn't believe in these kind of nonsense. But i feel really strange today, as if something important to me will suddenly disappear. What is this I'm feeling right now?" Tsunade asked herself as she looked at the broken cup of tea.

Then an image of naruto suddenly appeared in the mind of tsunade. Her heart started to pound really fast and cold shivers run to her spine.

"T—this feeling, I have felt it before" she whispered to herself.

Then a past memory of tsunade strike her minds like a thunderbolt. Cold sweat emerged to her neck. she felt this kind of feeling too when nawaki and dan had been killed.

The sudden revelation make tsunade really agitated. She then remembered the image of naruto in her mind. Her heart became restless as if it was going to explode. She felt a sudden loneliness in her body as tsunade stand up from the hokage's table.

She rashly walk towards the door, Shizune along with ton ton noticed tsunade as it walk outside her office.

"Tsunade-sama, where are you going?"

Tsunade replied while she continues to walk. "I'm going to the place where naruto-kun was doing his mission"

"Isn't that reckless, leaving konoha without even telling anyone?"

Tsunade seriously looked at shizune. "I have a really bad feeling that something terrible had happened"

"How can you tell? No one reported that something had happened to them"

Tsunade respond silently "…call it a women's intuition"

Back at the valley of lost souls, Rain started to fall from the sky. A dripped of rain plunge down at sakura's face causing her to slowly wake up.

"huh, what happened" sakura rubbed her eyes to wake herself.

"rain?" She glanced up at the sky then looking back at the landscape in front of her.

The memories of the fight with sasuke was brought back to sakura's mind.

"Naruto-kun?" She looked around, but naruto wasn't in sight. Sakura started to stand to find naruto.

"Naruto?" She continued to yelled his name as she glimpse upon the devastation of the fight between naruto and sasuke.

" I guess I've fallen asleep for a long time.."

"DID NARUTO LEAVE ME BEHIND?"

the inner sakura answered her question.

_of course not! Naruto-kun will never do that _

"Yeah, you're right…"

Then she noticed sasuke from a distance, kneeling on an edge of a cliff. Sakura slowly walked beside sasuke.

"Where's naruto?" Sakura demanded

The voice of sakura, snapped sasuke back into reality. His eyes finally moved, he slowly looked at the soaking wet sakura.

He didn't know how to tell sakura that naruto was dead. he just griefly looked at sakura's face slowly.

"What did you do to naruto?" Sakura demanded again. she began to feel worried and anxious.

"N—na" sasuke stopped he could not complete the phrase that he was going to say.

"What happened to naruto?" The eyes of sakura suddenly became damp. She grabbed the collar of sasuke and shakes it continuously.

"Where's naruto sasuke tell me"

Sasuke looked at the opposite direction he was on the verge of crying, he bit his lips to prevent himself to sob.

"Please sasuke tell me where's naruto" now sakura's voice is desperate, she was also on the verge of crying as well.

a sever phrase came out of sasuke's mouth.

"Na—"

"naruto's dead…" sasuke sadly said.

Sakura was shaken, she could not think straight because her mind suddenly rejected the information that sasuke said to her.

"You're joking right?"

Sasuke didn't respond.

"N—no, you're lying! Naruto's isn't dead, I know he isn't. NOW TELL ME. WHERE'S NARUTO!" sakura shouted, out of frustration.

"I said he's dead. he fall from this cliff!" sasuke shouted, he lean his head with his fist into the ground and starts to sob.

"he sacrifice his life to save me…"

sob..

The tears dripped down her cheeks.

Sob…

"I couldn't do anything to save him, I just watched him die! What kind of a friend am i?"

Sob…

"I let my best friend die in front of me!"

He howls loudly as he smacked the ground.

"No! I won't believe it!" sakura demanded still stubborn to believe sasuke.

Sakura rushes into sasuke, pulling sasuke's shoulders causing him to lye on the ground.

She lowered her body and weakly hit sasuke's chest again and again while repeatedly saying "he's not dead"

Even if the rain is pouring, you can easily see tears leak's out of sakura's eyes like a river.

"Bring back my naruto! Bring him back, he promised me…" sakura feel as if the world had turned into black and white. Everything was just so dull.

Sakura whispered in a beaten voice. Finally admitting the death of naruto. "My life isn't the same without him on my side"

Then she burst into tears, leaning her head on the chest of sasuke.

Sasuke spend several long moments trying to figure out what to do or say at this point. He didn't know what to do because he had no experience comforting a person. He just looked at the sorrowful face of sakura. He finally decides to try and comfort sakura by embracing her, a friendly embrace to be exact. She initially pushes him away, sasuke tries to hold her again more tighter than the first one.

"Cry as long as you want…" he encouraging whispered.

Sakura buries her head in Sasuke's chest and continues to sob.

To be continued….


	20. Left Behind Chapter 20

A/N: 11,398 views? I've never really thought that my story will gather this much. Thank you very much for the reviews, I really appreciate it! I will try my best to improve my language so don't worry.

Chapter 20:

— **The only thing that has been left behind **—

The rain continued to pour stronger than ever.

Tsunade finally arrived at the place where sasuke and naruto fight. She was confounded by the devastation in the landscape; it made her feel more anxious to find naruto.

She ordered the two anbu's to locate the boy and at the same time, she walk around calling the name of naruto relentlessly. Suddenly, her eyes were locked on to a two person standing on a cliff in a distance. Tsunade impatiently sprint towards the two persons.

"Sakura, and…." Tsunade stopped she didn't recognize the guy that was standing right next to sakura. She looked closer in the soaked face of the guy.

Tsunade's eyes expand. "Uchiha S—Sasuke?"

He gradually glimpsed at tsunade then brought his look back on the cliff.

"What happened here, Where's naruto?" She demanded.

Sakura was still shocked at the moment that she didn't even budge a bit. She even didn't seem to notice that tsunade finally arrived.

Sasuke sadly replied. "Naruto is…..dead."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she stepped back because of what she have heard. Tsunade quickly looked at sakura's despondent face and realize that it was true.

Then her mind suddenly blackens. Memories of naruto suddenly flashed back into her mind like a constant flow of river. The way he called her baa-chan, the time when naruto won the Bet that he will complete the rasengan.

"He was the one that lighten up my life again…"

_Pause…_

"He was the one that teaches me how to overcome you own fear…"

_Pause…_

"He is the reason why I take up the job of being the hokage…"

_Pause…_

"He is the only person that taught me to believe in your dreams even if it's very hard to accomplish…"

_Pause…_

"And now—"

_Pause…_

"N—NO, there's no way that kid would die!" Tsunade shouted to herself.

She asked again with a shaken tone of voice. "H—How…"

Sasuke silently replied. "he sacrifice himself in order to save me from Kabuto, then he fall into this cliff…"

Instantly, Tsunade rapidly kneel into the ground. Tears gushed her eyes like a flowing river instantaneously.

"YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU'LL BECOME A HOKAGE!"

Tsunade cry out, punching the ground beneath her.

After feeling a huge impact, the two anbu's rushed into tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama…" one of the anbu's whispered.

Tsunade ordered with a shaken voice. "Order a search party to look for the…remains of naruto"

"Right away tsunade-sama…"

The two anbu's called back into Konoha by the use of their wireless communicator. They asked four other anbu's to come help them on the search for the remains of naruto.

The two anbu's head down to the cliff. They tied a rope in order to go down.

After awhile they finally reached the base of the cliff. A long river that connects to river country can be found under the cliff.

Anbu 1: "Found anything?"

Anbu 2: "W—wait, Look!" he pointed on a rock formation. The torn off jacket of naruto was drifted into the rock. It was covered with blood stained all over.

The second anbu noticed the forehead protector of naruto at the bottom of the river. He quickly picked it up.

They hastily go up to show what they have found to tsunade. It took them four hours to go up the cliff.

Tsunade quickly asked if they have found naruto.

Anbu 1: "T—this is the only thing that we found at the bottom, it seems that the body of naruto was drifted along the current of the river."

The second anbu added "Judging by the elapsed time, I would guess that his body is now along the rivers of Wind country of the River Country."

"is that so…" tsunade sadly respond. "Let's go back, Shikamaru and the others head back into konoha earlier"

When they are about to leave, She walk towards sakura to give the forehead protector of naruto.

"…You should keep it" putting the forehead protector to the hands of sakura.

A sudden burst of emotion surged into the whole face of sakura. She embraced the protector into her chest tightly.

Tsunade comforted her by embracing sakura into her arms calmly.

"Sakura, what do you think naruto will feel if he sees you like this?" Tsunade asked, stroking sakura's back hair.

"Stop crying…naruto will be sad if he sees you like this"

Sakura replied with an emotional tone of voice. 'B—but, I cannot see him anymore…I cannot see his energetic smile again…I cannot say how much I love him anymore"

Sakura burst into tears right into her chest. Tsunade can't help but to cry as well.

"Comeon sakura, let's go back…" Tsunade asked with a silent tone of voice.

Sakura slowly nodded in response.

After awhile, they finally back at the gates of Konoha. Shikamaru, Shizune and the others are waiting for the arrival of them. They all go back with a gloomy expression engraved to their faces.

Shizune quickly run towards tsunade. "Tsunade-sama what took you so lon—"

She then noticed that every one of them was looking down at the ground. She felt something weird had happened by the way they looked.

"W—what's wrong?"

Tsunade forlornly respond. "Naruto is….dead"

Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, neji along with Ino, Rock lee, Shino, tenten and hinata was shocked that naruto was dead.

"I can't believe Naruto-kun is—" Hinata burst into tears at the chest of kiba.

Then all of a sudden, Hinata fainted in an instance.

"Hinata!" Kiba quickly check upon the girl. They all looked at the unconscious girl.

"I'm sorry tsunade-sama but I'll have to bring hinata to the hospital right now"

Kiba explained.

"Okay…" Tsunade replied. Kiba lifted hinata and quickly brought her to the hospital.

After the commotion, they all remained silent at the moments the rain continues to pour.

"Naruto, you were the one who told me that any person can change his own destiny. I just know that your still…alive somewhere" Neji thinks to himself while leaning on the wall beside him. He lightly punched the wall alongside him.

"damn" Neji mumbled.

"Neji…" tenten whispered.

Rock lee breaks the tension in the place when asking "umm… tsunade-sama, have you found the body of naruto-kun?"

Tsunade bit her lip. "Not yet. It seems like his body drifted along the current of the river."

Shino barge in the conversation of rock lee and tsunade.

"So that means there's still a possibility that naruto is still alive…"

Tsunade lowered her head. "Not likely. From what I've heard his body suffered a huge damage with his fight with sasuke, so the odds that naruto survive that fall is a million to one"

They all began to sob again, seeing that there's no chance that naruto survive that fall.

Shikamaru finally snapped. Out of frustration, he jumped into conclusion that sasuke was the one who killed naruto. He quickly run towards him and grabbed his collar.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO NARUTO!" Shikamaru yelled out. He was so pissed off that he might just kill sasuke on the spot.

"AFTER ALL THAT NARUTO DID TO SAVE YOU? THIS IS WHAT HE"LL GET?"

"This is the first time that I see Shikamaru this angry. He never showed his true feeling to others" Ino thought to herself.

"Shikamaru…" She silently whispered.

Tsunade interrupted. "Stop it Shikamaru" she said with a low tone of voice.

"AND WHY? THIS IS THE PERSON WHO KILLED MY FRIEND! YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LET HIM GET AWAY LIKE THAT?"

"Stop" tsunade respond with a higher tone of voice.

"YOU!" Shikamaru is on the verge of punching sasuke in the face. he tighten his fist, he was about to give off a punch on sasuke when suddenly…

Tsunade was about to shout when suddenly a voice from her back echoed the whole place. "STOP IT!" sakura yelled. Shikamaru was taken back because of the voice of sakura.

"Sasuke isn't the one who killed naruto-kun" sakura agonizingly explained.

"sakura…" Shikamaru loosened his grip of sasuke.

Sakura lowers her head. Then makes a really fake smile upon her face. She walk straight to them with her bangs covering her two eyes only revealing her face smile.

She tries to lighten her voice as well.

"Guys, we better go back at out houses already, look it's raining really hard today! Were gonna catch some cold if we don't shelter right?"

All of them looked at sakura with a sad expression of their faces.

"She's the one that feels really hurt on the death of naruto…" Tsunade whispered silently.

"She was the most affected person on the death of naruto, I wonder how will she accept it…" Shizune added.

"Sakura…" Ino whispered

To be continued….

A/N: The grieving and sadness still hasn't end here, stay tuned for chapter 21 it's called 'A fathers love'

what will be the reaction of jiraiya if he found out that his favorite student died.


	21. A fathers Love Chapter 21

A/N: when a words is putted in a bracket ' 'that means it is a special effects, okay?

Chapter 21:

**—A Fathers Love —**

The Sky was still dim even though the rain had finally stopped. Jiraiya was walking along the streets of konoha. He suddenly felt a strange feeling inside him, but it still won't affect the enthusiasm that Jiraiya was feeling right after he found a good spot to peep among the bath house of the girls.

As he walk along the streets, two people carrying a mirror passes him. Jiraiya continued to walk when suddenly, one of the guys that was carrying the mirror slip his grip. The mirror was shattered into pieces instantly.

Jiraiya jerk off. He was startled because of the breaking sound of the mirror. Jiraiya continued to walk again but a black cat suddenly jumped right in front of him.

"First a broken mirror, then a black cat?" Jiraiya talked to himself.

Meanwhile, Tsunade finally arrived at her office. Kakashi was sitting on her office when she arrived.

Kakashi changed his focus to Tsunade. "I've heard sasuke has finally back at the village"

He said while holding his favorite book, come come paradise.

"Is that only what you've heard?" Tsunade sadly asked.

Silent….

"I've heard a rather disturbing news concerning about naruto. Is that really true?" Kakashi looked at the eyes of tsunade sternly.

"…Yes"

"Is that so…" kakashi whispered.

Kakashi looked like he's not bothered by the death of naruto. But when kakashi was about to go out of tsunade's office he bumps into the door. Then afterwards he bumps again on the wall in the hall way.

"Like they say, actions speak from themselves" tsunade thought to herself.

Jiraiya finally arrived at the doorsteps of tsunade's office. As he opened the door, Kakashi bumped right into him.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going! kakashi!" Jiraiya yelled, showing off his fist.

Kakashi stand up, lightly bowing while scuffing his back head.

"Even if he's reading a book while walking, I've never see him be careless like this before…" Jiraiya commented as he gazed kakashi walking away.

"BAM!"

Kakashi bumped into a post. Jiraiya sighed. "What's wrong with him?"

As Jiraiya entered the edifice, he walked towards Glooming Shizune whose sitting in the Lobby.

"What's wrong Shizune?" Jiraiya kindly asked.

Shizune Jerked off. "huh, wha— Jiraiya-sama!"

Jiraiya narrowed hid eyes. "Well?"

Shizune bit her lips. She didn't know how to say that his apprentice died. "ummm, na—"

She couldn't continue. Her spirit isn't that strong enough to complete the phrase.

"I…"

"what is it?"

She let out a long sighed. "N—nothing really…"

Jiraiya noticed by the way Shizune looks that was hiding something from him.

"You sure?"

Shizune falsely smiled. "Y—yeah everything's fine…"

"Okay then, I'm going…"

He started to walk towards Tsunade's office to discuss about something concerning the Akatsuki. But before Jiraiya entered the office, he glanced towards shizune.

"What's bothering him?"

Then afterwards jiraiya finally entered the hokage's office.

"Yo! How's it going" Jiraiya showed off his hands.

Tsunade didn't reply. She only sat at the Hokage's chair, looking really sad.

Jiraiya sighed. "What wrong with all of you today? As if someone died in the way you look" He sarcastically said.

"Jiraiya…"

"What is it?"

Tsunade lowered her head. "Naruto's dead…" She silently respond.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" jiraiya shouted at tsunade. A huge disbelief was in jiraiya's face. "If that's a joke tsunade then it not funny, NOT FUNNY AT ALL!"

"You know me better than anyone else jiraiya, I don't joke at that kinds of things, naruto's dead" tsunade coldly replied.

"TELL ME NOW TSUNADE, WHO'S THE ONE RESPONCIBLE FOR KILLING NARUTO TELL ME,THAT UCHIHA KID? OROCHIMARU? OR THE AKATSUKI TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!" jiraiya hit the table really hard because of his frustration. He could not believe that her favorite apprentice has died.

"Calm yourself jiraiya…." Tsunade silently replied

"CALM YOURSELF? HOW CAN I CALM MY MYSELF AFTER I'VE HEARED THAT MY APPRENTICE HAS DIED, NOW TELL ME HOW CAN I BE CALM AT A SITUATION LIKE THIS!"

"I SAIIIID CALM YOURSELF!" tsunade stands up from he hokage's chair then swiftly punches the table in front of her. The table was cut into two pieces. Jiraiya became speechless on what tsunade did; tsunade was more upset than jiraiya.

"DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT'S BEEN UPSET ON THE DEATH OF UZUMAKI NARUTO?" jiraiya remain speechless in the situation.

"AFTER YOU KNOWED WHO THE KILLER IS JIRAIYA, WHAT WILL YOU DO THEN? RUSH THERE LIKE AN IDIOT AND KILLED EVERYONE THAT YOU'VE SPOTTED? DO YOU THINK NARUTO WILL BE HAPPY ON THAT?" tsunade shouted on her office really loud. After the shouting she just falls down at the floor and starts crying. She puts her hands on her face to wipe her tears away and jiraiya lowers his head and starts to sob"

Jiraiya lifelessly waked out of the office of the hokage. As the rain continued to pour, He walked across the streets of Konoha insensibly.

"I cannot believe that I'm feeling this emotion again…."

Jiraiya looked up into the sky. "Right after Yondaime died, I decided to not to teach anybody anymore…"

"I thought I cannot move forward anymore because of the death of yondaime…"

"But suddenly he came into my life…"

"That runt…"

"He was the one who brighten up my life again…"

"I thought at first that he was just your average kid"

"But as I supervised his training, I see myself into that kid…"

"Those blue eyes, make me think again…"

"But now…."

Jiraiya's foots sauntered him to naruto's favorite restaurant, the Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

Tears suddenly fell off his eyes. Memories of naruto filled his mind impulsively.

"Both of you are really the same…"

"You both like to eat at this stand…"

"Yondaime….Naruto…"

--------Flashback------------

"Jiraiya-sensei! I've completed my own technique, how about some free ramen once we head back to konoha?"

"Own technique?"

"Yup! I will call it rasengan" Yondaime smirk.

'_Flash'_

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it!"

"I've completed the technique! How about some free ramen once we came back to konoha?"

"What technique?"

"The rasengan of Course!" Naruto smirk.

-----------End of Flashback-----------------

"You both become my sons…"

"Naruto…"

"Narumi…"

Jiraiya decided to visit the apartment of naruto. He sat on the terrace while looking around the messy room of naruto. a tear fell of Jiraiya's eye.

"The last time I've been to this room, it was full of joy and happiness…"

"But now it's so lonely and grim…"

He draws his attention to the face of Yondaime in the Mountains of Hokage.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't protect him…."

To be continued…

A/N: some of you are wondering how naruto survive the fall. Well, the next chapter explains how he survived so stay tuned.


	22. Saved Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

**— Saved —**

The search and rescue team from Konoha was unable to find any trace of naruto anywhere, but he was still alive. When he fell in to the river, the hasty current pushed

him down stream that connects to River Country. His forehead protector was untied when he fought the current. Naruto was able to remain conscience until he got washed over the coastline. Then everything went black all of a sudden.

"Good, you're finally awake" a girls voice suddenly echoed the whole place.

Naruto began to open his eyes to see a hazy vision in front of him.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Naruto's voice was raucous and shaken from his wounds and injuries.

"Wh— who are you?"

The girl smirk "Well, I'm only the one who save you from dying!"

Naruto slowly focused his visions to the women in front. She had a dark yellow colored hair that goes down to her shoulders and a pair green eyes. She also wears a long black coat with a cloud pattern engraved in it. She was also wearing a konoha protector in her Forehead with a strike at the center.

"huh?" he started to look around. "Where am i?"

"You're at my laboratory. I've found you almost dead at the shoreline yesterday. It's a good thing that I'm a good medical nin! Even a professional medical doctor cannot save you at your current state yesterday. All of the cells in your body were almost diminished when I found you" The girl boastfully explained.

She playfully smirked at naruto. "In order to save you I'd used my forbidden kinjutsu, so you owe me big time kid!" She winks at him.

Naruto lowered his head. "I see…"

"Say, what happened to you? How did you damaged your body like that?"

Naruto began to think about what happened to him for the past days, but everything was black and blur.

"So?"

"I— I don't know…"

Her eyes widen "Eh! What about your name?"

Naruto thought, but he couldn't remember his name. He thought harder, but he couldn't

Remember anything. It was all a vast blank to him.

"umm… I don't remember anything…"

She sighed while holding her head in disbelief. "You don't know your own name? oh great. I suspected that this might happen"

"I'm sorry…"

She looked at the face of the troubled kid on the bed. "Don't worry, I'm sure that you will eventually remembered something!"

"You sure?" Naruto's face lighten after hearing what the women said.

"Yup!"

Naruto smiled at her. Then the lady sat beside him leaning her head on her hands.

She looked closer to the face of naruto which makes the boy blush a little.

"you know, Your face reminds me of someone…"

"Really?"

The lady playfully smirked "But he's a lot more cuter than you!"

Naruto face becomes slightly sad because of the comment of the girl. Then a surge of laughter suddenly echoed the whole place.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hahaha, I'm just Joking! You look really serious so I kinda pull a prank on you!"

Silence…

Silence…

Snap of a vein…

Silence…

Then both of them laugh for no reason at all for a couple of minutes.

The laughter died out and the lady was rubbing her eyes after laughing insanely.

The girl stands up while putting a blanket on naruto. "Okay then I'm going. I need to report your status to my leader but I will be back in a jiffy so be a good boy and behave yourself!" She playfully commanded. Then she began to walk towards the door.

"wait!" Naruto interrupted her from going out.

She looked back at naruto. "What is it?"

"What your name?"

"Oh yeah I forgot! My name is Rin…"

To be Continued….

A/N: Wondering how naruto end up in the base of the akatsuki? And why they didn't kill naruto?

The answer is on the next chapter. I'll put it later on this day so don't worry.


	23. Trial Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

**Trail —**

Rin walks out of her lab and head towards where their leader was.

"That kid is really amazing…even with my kinjutsu, there's still only twenty percent chance that he'll survive. Maybe it's because of the nine tailed Bijuu inside him"

---------Flashback-----------------

Rin was sitting on a hill near the river when she noticed that the water was tainted with blood.

"What's this…" she slowly checked the water if its really blood.

Upon proving that it was blood, Rin followed the trail of it until she noticed a bloody boy in a shoreline half dead.

Naruto was covered in blood and still half conscious. He was deeply gasping for air then suddenly became unconscious when rin found him.

"This is bad…his heart beat was slowing down and the cells in his body was almost destroyed. His immune system is damaged also…" Rin continued observing naruto.

She checked his pulse then opened his eye for inspection.

"What happened to this boy?" She said out loud.

Then the heart of naruto stopped in an instance. Rin became concerned all of a sudden.

She uses a first aid treatment to naruto but it didn't work. His whole body is so weak to respond. So she uses her last resort. Rin used her medical skills to perform an surgical operation right there in the coastline.

She creates a scalpel by the use of her chakra to cut into the inner bodies of naruto.

"What's this?"

Rin was shocked on what he sees. Naruto's vital organs a slowly diminishing by the second.

"Is this some kind of new poison?" Rin began to analyze the composition of the virus.

"No. this is a cell that was altered to become a virus…"

She wiped the sweat on her head by her left arm. Rin deeply sighed "This is a lot worst than I thought…"

She hurriedly extracted the damaged cells from the body of naruto like when sakura did to kankuro.

"It's impossible. The virus had already spread out of his entire body…" Rin whispered.

She began to give up hope of saving the boy that she found when a struck of idea hit her mind all of a sudden. Her eyes widen. "What if I used that technique to this boy. The success rate will gradually increase but it will cost a lot of damage into me…"

An inner voice from her mind suddenly speaks out. "What am I thinking? It's a matter of life and death for this boy how could I prioritize my self over his life!"

Rin steadily positioned her both hand to the chest of Naruto. "Come' on rin you can do this!" She let out a deep exhale.

"Life Altering Jitsu: Cell Reassigning!" (Sorry I cannot translate into Japanese)

Patterns and lines suddenly appeared in the body of rin and naruto. It emits a violet light when she transferred some of her cells to the body of naruto.

Naruto's pale face began to lighten up. Rin lets out a huge sigh as a sign of relief that the operation was a success.

"Now it all depends on you kid…"

Rin haul up naruto to her back as she brought him to their base. She smiled while looking at the boy that she saved. "You owe me a lot kid when you wake up"

After awhile, Rin finally arrive at their base. Itachi and Kisame were guarding the gate when Rin returned.

Both of them were surprised when they see naruto was in the back of rin.

"Well I'll be dammed…" Kisame surprisingly commented.

"huh? What is it kisame?" Rin confusingly asked the sharky head akatsuki member.

"Where did you get that kid Rin?" Itachi calmly asked.

"This kid? He was drifted along the current in the river when I see him and he was wounded so I kinda helped him. I just cannot leave him by the shoreline like this so I thought that I will bring him back to our base."

"You know, you're one heck of a lucky girl!" Kisame commended.

"what are you saying?"

Itachi cough "Well, that kid has the nine tailed Kyuubi inside him…" he coolly explained.

Rin eyes surprisingly widen "ehhh? So that why he's regeneration rate was so high…"

"I'm sure that Leader will be very pleased about this good job rin"

"Its not fair! Uzumaki naruto was assigned to us" Kisame bragged

"Hehe! I've beaten you guys!" Rin playfully mock the two as she makes a peace sign on her hands.

"it guess I can't be helped…" Itachi respond.

-----------------End of Flashback------------

"Uzumaki naruto?" she remembered what kisame told her. "Uzumaki….UZUMAKI?"

Rin shouted loud on her mind.

She gradually sweat dropped. "N—no way…I need to ask him"

She soon reached the place where their leader lye's. he was sitting on a rock formation.

"Rin, What are you doing here" Yondaime looked down at the girl.

"Leader—"Yondaime break off the phrase of Rin.

"Come 'on let's have no formalities when were alone…"

Rin nodded. "Narumi-sensei it's about the boy that I found. The one that had the nine tailed Bijuu inside him"

"What about him?"

Rin hesitated fro a second "W—will you extract the Bijuu inside him?"

"I have no choice…" Yondaime coldly replied.

"B—but he's your own son! How can you do that to him?"

Yondaime become confused. "My son?"

Rin lowered his head. "Kisame told me that the boys name was Uzumaki Naruto…"

"he's the baby that contains Kyuubi right?"

Yondaime didn't reply.

"You've sacrificed your self just to seal kyuubi inside that boy fifteen years ago, now you're extracting it from him"

Yondaime sadly replied. "Sacrifice are needed to attain our goals…"

"But all that you've worked for fifteen years ago will result to nothing if you extract the Bijuu from him!"

"So what are you planning to do?"

Rin paused for awhile. "H—how about making him one of the members of akatsuki? We have a vacant position when orochimaru leave right?"

Yondaime think for a second. "Well, I can do that. But in two conditions"

Rin's eyes widen. "Two conditions?"

"yes. First you must not tell him that I was his father" Yondaime demanded.

"Buy why?"

Yondaime lowers down his head. "I have my reasons…"

"What about the second condition?"

Yondaime smirked. "I will make him one of our legal members if…he can do a single damage on me…"

Silence…

"Okay" Rin seriously nodded.

"I will only give him a week to train…"

To be Continued…


	24. Memento Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

— **Memento —**

Four sorrowful days have passed since naruto fell into the precipice. Tsunade prepared a funeral in commemoration of the death of naruto. It's a very gloomy day in konoha. Clouds are grayish in color for the past four days.

Sasuke was told to go to the office of tsunade. He was ordered to write a full report of what happened between naruto and him. Meanwhile sakura was going to

Clean naruto's apartment. As she opened the door, Jiraiya was lying on the floor sleeping. Bottles of sake was scattered all over the place. Sakura decided to put a blanket over the drunkard man.

While sakura was putting on the blanket on jiraiya, a simple word comes out of the mouth of the old man.

"Naruto…." Jiraiya whispered on his sleep. A surge of emotion began to build up in the chest of sakura. "He felt really sad too when he heard the death of naruto…" Sakura thought to herself.

After awhile, she began to picked up the bottles of sake in the floor and gently sweep it. Sakura also brush away the spider webs on the ceiling. Them she focused her look on the hole that was on the ceiling.

"This hole, I was the one who created this hole by punching him into it…" She smirked. "Because of this hole, naruto and I saw that wonderful meteor shower five days ago…"

She suddenly felt tired because of cleaning up the whole place so sakura decided to sit on the side of naruto's bed. But she felt a sudden gush of emotion in her chest when Naruto and her slept together in that same bed. Sakura gently stroked the bed as she remembered every single detail that happened that night.

"I've never thought that it will be the last time that I will see you naruto-kun …" tears gently flowed out of sakura's eyes. "You've promised me that you return!" She burst out crying on the bed of naruto which causes jiraiya to wake up from his sleep.

"Huh, is that you sakura?" Jiraiya hazily asked the girl. Sakura quickly rubbed off the tears from her eyes.

"I— I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama if I wake you up…" She sadly replied.

"No, that's okay sakura" Jiraiya stand up. He then noticed the blanket that was covering him.

He confusingly looked down at it.

"I'm the one that puts that blanket, you seemed kinda cold so I put it on…" sakura promptly explained.

Jiraiya smiled. "Thank you about that" he then folded the blanket and puts it on the cabinet of naruto.

He looked around and notices that the whole place was cleaned up. Jiraiya looked at sakura

"You clean the whole place?"

"yes, I had nothing much to do today so I decided to clean up naruto's room"

"I see…"

Silence…

Jiraiya walk towards the terrace while crossing his arm together. He looked up in the sky.

"You know naruto's a very lucky boy…" Jiraiya blissfully commented.

Sakura confusingly glanced at Jiraiya. "Why is that…"

Jiraiya smirk while he looked back at sakura. "Because a very beautiful girl was concerned about him!"

Sakura lowers her head. "But—"

"You know what! I'm sure naruto is very happy wherever he is…"

Sakura looked up on the old man.

"Because of you sakura…" Jiraiya enthusiastically smiled.

She cheerfully smirked. "Jiraiya-sama…"

"Oh yeah, that forehead protector you were wearing sakura. It was naruto's right?"

Sakura nodded in response. "But how did you know?"

"Well because of the scars and scratch on the metal part. Naruto's forehead protector is the only one in this village that had scars like that…." Jiraiya boastfully explained.

"really?"

"Yeah! And he's the only boy that I know who can damage his protector like that!" Jiraiya added.

"Yeah, he can be so reckless sometimes…" Sakura calmly respond.

"Well then, see you later sakura. I still have a lot to do so take care!" He jumped down at the terrace while waving goodbye to sakura.

Sakura waved back at him. "See you later Jiraiya-sama"

After seeing of jiraiya, Sakura sat back at the bed of naruto. She gently held naruto's forehead protector that was tied in her hair.

"Naruto…." She sadly whispered.

To be continued…..


	25. Sensei Chapter 25

A/N: Firstly, thank you for the review so far. I really appreciate it!.

Also some of you complain about my grammar. Well, I have a very good explanation about that

(I think). My family isn't that rich so we cannot afford to study at privates schools (sob) so I end up studying at a public school here on Philippines. I hate to admit it but my country is a third world country and if you study English at a public school here that had a minimum of 80 students PER class! (I'm not joking! I had a total of 117 classmates) some teachers won't give a damn thing about you if you do not excel in class. Some of them will call you names like "moron" or "idiot" or something like that and i hate to admit it but I'm not the brightest in the class so I always end up sitting on the back seat of the room, and when you're sitting on the back, you DEFINITELY need the hearing skills of kakashi and the eyesight of itachi in order to cope up in the class. This is the best that I can do so far, So I'm really really sorry if my grammar is that bad.

I think writing this fiction was a huge leap on me. I really surprise my self in making this fiction.

I really hated writing essay in school so this is a new experience on me. One day my mom caught me reading the English book of my sister, she was like "Has the world gone upside down?" she sounded like she'd seen a ghost.

Trust me on this, I'm not the person who'll you see reading stuff like that. Anyway I will try even harder to correct my grammar and spellings but I'm not promising!

But still I like Philippines even though my school is a bitch. (Proud to be Pinoy!)

Oh yeah! Here is my answer to the question of KaL-El of Krypt0n.

1. Thank you so much for informing me the name of Yondaime. (I didn't read the whole manga coz of my turtle-like internet dial up connection) so from this chapter I will revised the name narumi to arashi. I'm really sorry for the mixed up (V V) hope you'll all forgive me.

2. I have my reasons making them as an akatsuki member. For arashi, I want naruto to have the father and son bonding so I end up putting him on the fic. And for Rin, well… she's the key on how Arashi lived. (I will explain alter on)

3. You're right, maybe I kinda make rin a compassionate member. It kinda disgraced the reputation of being an akatsuki member. But here's my explanation. As far you know, Rin hasn't come back to konoha for a long time right? Well in my fic, Rin hasn't been around in akatsuki for almost a long time so she doesn't get the Cold hearted and emotionless expression like the other members. She was sent by Yondaime to a special mission of finding a certain remedy for the seal of the death god. And when she heard that naruto came from konoha, she saw a obito on him so she felt a little softie for him (like a brother-sister relationship). And her lively personality had a lot to do in changing Yondaime's personality But don't worry, I will make her less kindhearted in later chapters.

4. In my fic, Rin isn't that active on the group, for the past years, she lived in a distant country (not like wind country or the other shinobi villages) in order to search for the remedy for the disease of Yondaime (I'll explain later on as well). And she'd only back for almost a month so she hasn't been that inform to the activities of the group.

I hope I've answered all of your questions. And without further adieu, Chapter 25.

Chapter 25:

**Sensei **—

"I'm back" Rin waved her hands while she opened the door. She checked up the pulse and temperature of naruto. "Whoa! His regeneration rate is so fast, i know having a Bijuu inside you increases your cell regeneration dramatically but I NEVER thought that it will rapidly increase like this!" Rin astonishingly commented in her mind.

"So, am I okay now?" Naruto shyly asked. Rin

"This boy really surprises me, he reminds me of someone I know…" She looked deeply on naruto's face.

"So?" Naruto crossed his arm.

Rin was startled because of the sudden interruption of naruto.

"Y—yeah you're absolutely fine. And guess what?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh comeon. guess"

"well, I will have a free food?"

Rin playfully punched the head of naruto "No you dummy!"

"Say it already!" naruto demanded.

Rin finally sighed. "Okay then, I found out what your name is!"

Naruto's face lighten up, "Really?"

"Yeah! You are uzumaki naruto"

"U—Uzumaki naruto?"

Rin nodded. "and by the way…"

"What is it"

"Our leader let you be one of our members if you pass his trial"

Naruto's eyes widen. "What trial?"

"Our leader requirements are, if you can damage him even a single shot!" Rin explained.

"…………."

"Is your leader strong?" He timidly asked.

"Of course he is! He's ten times more stronger than me"

"He's that strong?"

Rin nodded in response.

"…………………..I can't do it…" Naruto lowered his head.

"Why not?"

"I don't even know how to fight"

Rin stand up putting her hand on her hips. "Don't worry I will train you! I hate to brag but I'm a lot stronger that you think"

"Why would you do something like that for me? You've only met me three days ago so why?"

"……well, let's see…"

Silence….

Rin continued her phrase. "Because I've wanted to!"

"That's your reason?" naruto confusingly asked.

"Yup!"

Rin playfully tease naruto. "Or maybe you don't want me to teach you…"

Naruto quickly replied "N—No, I really appreciate it! It would be my honor to be your student rin"

Naruto playfully charmed Rin.

"But in one condition!" Rin respond.

"what condition?"

She jokingly smirked. "That you would call me Rin-sensei from now on is that okay?"

"Okay R—Rin-sensei…"

"Good. Now lets go to the training ground"

Then Naruto and rin head towards the training ground to begin their training.

To be continued…..

A/N: well, I've come up an idea to lessen my grammatical errors. You've probably noticed that there a lot more conversation in this chapter and less explanation right?

so what do you like more? My older form of writing (more explanation but less conversation) of this new one? (less explanation but more conversation)

by the way, if you choose my older form of writing then you'll just have to deal with my errors. But I think it's still understandable though. I will try my best to improve it.

Your call! The one that I've used in the past chapters or this form of writing that I used in chapter 25.

Please say it on the review.


End file.
